


Honey

by mean_whale



Series: Heatwave AU [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Crushes, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct sequel to Sugar.</p><p>Suga has broken up with Daichi, and tries to decide what to do about his crush on Bokuto.</p><p>His life still heavily involves Oikawa and his problems, resulting in surprising admissions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porn in this chapter, although I very much wanted to fit in some.

For the first time ever Sugawara Koushi was happy that he wasn’t their team’s regular setter. It meant that he could avoid Daichi at practise without it seeming suspiciously awkward; although he was sure that everyone could immediately tell that their relationship had changed. He and Daichi kept a distance in spite of still remaining polite and exchanging pleasantries. Suga felt good about it, but he couldn’t help wondering how much it probably hurt Daichi. The new distance between them was the alpha’s request, and Suga understood it. He may have fallen out of love, but Daichi hadn’t.

While they hadn’t exactly told anyone about what had happened, Suga knew that most of the team had picked up on the lack of affection between them. With time even the more oblivious members would notice. He and Daichi had talked about it, they had discussed how the change might affect the team, and they had made a conscious decision to make sure they were able to work together in spite of their past. For Suga it was rather easy, because he still cared about Daichi as a friend, but he had observed the alpha struggling with his feelings. It was painful to watch and not be able to do anything to change the situation, and Suga was glad that he had agreed to help Oikawa shop for a bra. He really needed a distraction.

Oikawa was his upbeat self when they met, but went quiet when they approached the shop. Suga did his best to encourage him and the shop assistant was a very helpful omega, but the experience was difficult for Oikawa. He wouldn’t show himself wearing a bra, and a few times he sounded like he was close to tears in the dressing room. Oikawa had talked about how he felt about the changes pregnancy had caused to his body, but Suga was still not quite sure as to why he had such a hard time accepting his newly swollen chest. He didn’t want to ask either in case it would simply upset Oikawa further.

Shopping for a bra was a tedious process, and Suga couldn’t help letting out a sigh when they finally headed out of the shop with Oikawa’s new bras in a plastic bag. They headed to a café to relax and cool down after the experience. They sat next to the window, sunlight making their surroundings glow, and Suga smiled at Oikawa who looked absolutely exhausted but somehow relieved.

“I’m sorry it took such a long time,” Oikawa said with a sip of his smoothie.

“Don’t worry about it,” Suga said.

He looked at the way Oikawa’s newly developed breasts tented his shirt, and he wondered what it would look like for him to grow breasts too. He shuddered at the thought when he remembered everything Oikawa had told him about the annoyances of being pregnant.

“Haven’t you and Sawamura ever talked about having a baby?” Oikawa asked, and Suga nearly choked.

Oikawa turned his eyes at him. Suga stared into his cup.

“Did something happen?” Oikawa asked when the silence stretched.

“I guess you could say so,” Suga said and flashed a sad smile. “We broke up.”

He continued staring into his cup for a while longer. He hadn’t really talked to Oikawa about his problems before, and admitting that he had a problem and might need some help was difficult. He had learned to be the supportive friend for Oikawa. It was hard to imagine their roles reversed.

“It was my decision,” Suga finally said and looked at Oikawa. “There was something that didn’t feel right anymore, and then I met someone else who made me feel… It was something similar but something so different.”

“So you left him for someone else?” Oikawa asked.

“Not exactly,” Suga replied and shook his head. “That someone else doesn’t know how I feel, and I don’t know if he would ever consider me in that way. But I do know that being with Daichi was starting to feel like I was suffocating. He’s a really good person, but I guess we want different things from life.”

“How different?” Oikawa asked.

Suga took a bite of his cake. Talking about Daichi in a negative way made him feel bad.

“He was hoping that we could start a family right after high school,” Suga said slowly. “He was talking about marriage and marking, and I don’t know. I don’t think I could do it this soon. I really admire how you and Iwaizumi are so devoted to each other at this age.”

“So you feel like you’re not ready to commit because you’re so young?” Oikawa asked.

Suga blushed and looked outside. Compared to Oikawa he felt like a child. Oikawa was a marked omega pregnant with his first baby, while he himself was struggling to find a relationship that would make him feel like he wanted to stay.

“Are you going to tell that someone else?” Oikawa asked after a moment’s silence.

“I don’t know,” Suga said. “He lives far away and long-distance relationships are difficult.”

“Well,” Oikawa said. “At least you might get a one-night stand.”

Suga laughed.

“Don’t make me think about sex with him,” he said. “I’ve already thought about him so much I won’t be able to face him the next time we practise with them.”

“So he plays volleyball,” Oikawa exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. “Is it someone I know?”

“He’s not from around here so maybe not,” Suga said and laughed shyly.

“What’s his name?” Oikawa tried.

“I don’t want to say,” Suga said and smiled apologetically. “If I decide to pursue my feelings, I’ll tell you who it is.”

“That better be a promise,” Oikawa pouted playfully.

“It’s a promise,” Suga replied with a laugh.

He should have known that Oikawa would make him feel good. Being with the omega always made him happy and calm, he felt like for once he had a friend who understood him. Because he had been playing volleyball and mainly making friends with other players, he had never really made friends with other omegas. In fact, everyone had thought that he would present as an alpha, because that’s what usually happened to athletes. It had been quite a shock to people when he turned out to be omega. He had known, deep down inside he had known he was different from the others, and he had accepted it long before he presented.

Something Suga had never been ready to admit to himself was that it had always made him feel lonely.

But now Oikawa was his friend, and in many ways Oikawa had accepted his omega nature much better than Suga had. It was reassuring to spend time with another omega who handled his nature so differently from him. As they headed home, Suga looked at Oikawa and remembered how intimidating the omega had seemed to him at first. He chuckled to himself. Now that he knew Oikawa better he knew that there was absolutely nothing scary about the boy. They were exactly the same.

Suga’s thoughts were interrupted by Kageyama appearing in front of them. Oikawa panicked, and Suga stepped between the alpha and the omega to make Oikawa feel at least a bit more secure. Meeting Kageyama out of the blue was a shock to Oikawa, and Suga tried to get rid of the alpha as quickly as possible. When they walked away he was cursing Kageyama in his mind. Oikawa’s good mood was gone. Suga took a hold of his hand, and Oikawa tightly held onto him until they were home.

*

Two days later Oikawa called in tears. Kageyama had showed up in Seijou, demanding a paternity test to see if he was the father of Oikawa’s child. Suga couldn’t believe the alpha would go to such extremes, and the more Oikawa talked and sobbed the angrier Suga got.

“Why don’t you tell him,” Suga said after giving it some thought, “that you’ll agree to the paternity test, but only if he promises to leave you alone no matter what the result is? Tell him that if he doesn’t stop bothering you, you’ll go to the police.”

“Do you think that would work?” Oikawa asked and whimpered.

“I would hope so,” Suga said.

Oikawa hummed in response, clearly not quite convinced. Suga’s heart was beating loud and he wanted to there with Oikawa and tell him it was going to be okay. He wanted to promise the omega that from here on out there would be no more trouble.

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa said, voice still teary. “Thank you for everything.”

“Don’t make it sound so ominous,” Suga laughed. “It sounds like we’re never going to talk again. I've told you many times I’m happy to help.”

“It means a lot to me,” Oikawa said.

Something about the way Oikawa talked made it sound like there was something he wasn’t telling. Suga ended the phone call with a heavy heart and decided that he would do whatever he could to make Kageyama leave Oikawa alone.

He didn’t have to wait long to execute his plan. The next morning he was early to practise and waited until the other team members started to arrive.

“Kageyama!” Suga yelled the moment he laid eyes on the first-year setter.

The boy in question, as well as the rest of the team members, turned to look at Suga, who knew he was clearly furious. Everyone was glancing at each other with unspoken questions, and Suga noticed Daichi jerk forward just a bit, but for now he only had eyes for Kageyama. The alpha was looking at him with round, innocent eyes, and Suga had to remind himself about what a terrible thing the boy had done.

“You’re coming with me,” Suga commanded, grabbed a hold of Kageyama’s wrist, and pulled the boy out of the locker room and behind the corner.

When they stopped, Suga turned to look at the alpha, whose arm he was still squeezing in a tight hold. Suga backed the alpha up to the wall and glared at him.

“Are you ignorant or are you being cruel on purpose?” Suga asked.

Kageyama was still staring at him with eyes wide, mouth a slightly downturned line, and for a moment Suga couldn’t help wondering if this was really the same alpha who had not only attacked Oikawa but also taunted him later.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama asked, and his voice was genuinely confused.

“I mean Oikawa,” Suga snapped.

Kageyama’s face lit up with understanding before it fell back to confusion.

“What do you mean cruel?” Kageyama asked then.

“I know you called him,” Suga said. “I know you’re pestering him about a paternity test.”

“Well, I want to know,” Kageyama immediately said, slightly defensively, and with that Suga knew that the boy was absolutely clueless about the omega world.

Suga tried his best to keep his cool – after all this was his kouhai, Kageyama was two years his junior and had only presented as an alpha at the beginning of the semester. However, he couldn’t stop thinking about all the times Oikawa had called him and cried or sounded like he was about to cry, the way his arm was forever scarred by the pain Kageyama had caused him, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or punch Kageyama in the face.

Suga’s free hand had tightened into a fist, and Kageyama glanced at it with apprehension. Suga took a deep breath to calm down.

“Look,” he started. “Do you not realise that what you did was wrong, not to mention illegal?”

Kageyama didn’t answer right away. He was staring at Suga with a slightly distant face before he finally answered.

“You mean when I talked to him?”

Suga was so furious he let out a frustrated yell, startling Kageyama who slightly bumped his head on the wall behind him when he jerked backwards.

“No, you idiot!” Suga screamed, unable to hold back his feelings, but did his best to restrain his voice as he continued. “When you raped him. When you lead him here and fucked him when he was begging you to stop!”

Kageyama slightly cocked his head and averted his eyes. He was staring somewhere into the distance, and Suga was breathing hard, waiting for the alpha to say something.

“I don’t remember it going like that,” the boy finally said, and Suga squeezed his wrist tighter.

“What the hell do you remember then?” Suga asked, voice still raised.

“I’m not sure,” Kageyama said slowly, but was now looking at Suga. “I remember running into him, and he told me to save him. And the rest is a bit of a blur.”

Suga shook his head.

“You absolutely know what you did,” he said, voice quieter but intense.

“I know I had sex with him,” Kageyama confirmed. “And I know that Tanaka interrupted it and told me to leave, but I’m not sure how it ended up like that.”

“And you never thought to find out?” Suga asked. “Although maybe it’s better you didn’t. Oikawa was already traumatised without you asking for details.”

“I hurt him, did I?” Kageyama asked, eyes as wide as ever, sounding concerned.

“Yes, you did,” Suga said from between his teeth. “He was crying and begging for you to stop when Tanaka found you. He has been so broken and terrified after it happened, you have no idea how much he’s still suffering because of you.”

Kageyama was looking down, face serious, and for Suga that was enough to prove that everything the alpha had told him was true.

“Really,” Suga said with a sigh. “You could have figured it out pretty easily if you just stopped to think about it for a while.”

“Is that why you were so scared of me after it happened?” Kageyama suddenly asked, catching Suga completely off guard.

It was Suga’s turn to avert his eyes.

“That’s not the point,” he mumbled and cleared his throat, his hold of Kageyama’s writs loosening. “What I’m saying here is that you need to leave him alone.”

“Of course I will,” Kageyama said. “You’re right. I wasn’t really thinking. I guess deep down I knew the truth but didn’t want to accept it.”

Suga finally let go of Kageyama’s wrist and sighed.

“Here’s the thing,” Suga then said. “Oikawa does want the paternity test to eliminate you as a possible father. So you’re going to call him today about it. He’s going to tell you he accepts the test, but that you need to leave him alone or he’ll report you to the police.”

“You mean he hasn’t?” Kageyama asked.

“What do you think?” Suga asked and rolled his eyes. “Maybe you would have gotten into trouble if he had.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kageyama said quietly.

“Anyway,” Suga continued. “You’re simply going to tell him you understand and then you’ll leave him alone. You’ll only have contact with him when the baby is born and he tells you to go to the test.”

“But what if it is my baby?” Kageyama asked, a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Listen,” Suga said and leaned closer to the alpha. “It doesn’t matter. If it’s your baby, you’ll know that Oikawa will forever be haunted by the fact that his first-born is the result of rape. You will not under any circumstances try to contact him or see the baby, because the last thing he needs is more of a reminder of all the horror he had to go through because of you.”

Kageyama was nodding slowly.

“You do realise that if the baby is yours,” Suga couldn’t help continuing, “you will have not only shattered Oikawa’s dreams of a family but also the dreams Iwaizumi-san had of being Oikawa’s only mate and fathering his babies?”

Kageyama went pale and looked at Suga with his mouth open and brows slightly furrowed.

“I didn’t think about that at all,” he said with a tiny voice.

“I’m not sorry for telling you all this,” Suga said, trying to appear cold and distant in spite of his caring side trying to make him comfort the younger boy. “You deserve to live with the pain of knowing that what you did may have ruined both Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s life forever.”

Suga stepped away from Kageyama, who was still staring at him in horror.

“Remember what I told you,” Suga said before turning away. “You’ll leave him alone.”

Suga rounded the corner to come face to face with Tanaka, who was chewing on his lower lip. Suga glared at him, but softened when Tanaka smiled apologetically.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re doing fine,” the alpha said quietly.

Suga took a hold of his hand and pulled him farther away from where he had left Kageyama.

“Thank you,” he said when they stopped by the stairs up to the club room. “You didn’t have to.”

“I know,” Tanaka said and scratched the back of his head. “I just couldn’t help remembering how scared of him you were before.”

Suga nodded.

“Is Oikawa really pregnant?” Tanaka then asked.

The alpha looked uneasy from head to toe, and his ears had gone red.

“He is,” Suga said.

Tanaka nodded and stayed quiet. Suga waited for him to say something more, but the alpha seemed to have gone to a world of his own.

“I’ll go get changed now,” Suga said.

Tanaka acknowledged his words with a nod, and Suga headed to the lockers.

*

It was in no way surprising when Oikawa called Suga that evening.

“He felt like a completely different person,” Oikawa said about Kageyama, who had called the omega like Suga had told him to. “He didn’t insist like he did before, and it sounded like he… I don’t know how to put it. Like he cared about me? Can you say that about someone who didn’t even say many words during a conversation?”

“I guess so,” Suga said and smiled to himself. “Maybe he had an epiphany.”

Oikawa sighed. It sounded relieved, and Suga was glad that Kageyama had really understood what he had told him.

“You have something to do with it, don’t you?” Oikawa asked.

“I wonder,” Suga said vaguely.

“I know you did it,” Oikawa said. “And you know, I’ve been thinking about Tanaka.”

“What about him?” Suga asked, intrigued by the change of subject.

“I was thinking that maybe I’ll see him after all,” Oikawa said. “It does kind of bother me to know that he has something to say. I want to know what it is.”

“Are you sure?” Suga asked.

“Yes,” Oikawa said. “I’ve thought about it a lot, and I feel like now that the thing with Kageyama has been settled I should also settle that.”

“You know you don’t have to do that, right?” Suga asked to make sure.

“I know,” Oikawa said. “But he was also kind to me, and not like the others who just took without asking.”

Suga didn’t know what to say to that, and Oikawa stayed quiet for a while, searching for the right words.

“And you promised to be there with me,” Oikawa then said. “With you there I can do it.”

Oikawa’s trust touched Suga’s heart, and he was overcome with adoration to the other omega.

“You’re the bravest person I have ever met,” Suga said in awe.

“I’m not that brave, really,” Oikawa said. “I’m only searching for a conclusion.”

“It’s a brave thing to do, nonetheless,” Suga said.

Suga promised to ask Tanaka if he could meet them the following day, and when Oikawa spoke he sounded certain. Suga had to believe that he had done all the thinking that was necessary. Suga, on the other hand, hadn’t even remembered about Tanaka’s request to talk to Oikawa before the omega had reminded him. He had been too preoccupied with his own love life to think about it, and he felt like he had partly failed as a friend. He should have made sure to ask Oikawa how he was feeling about the alpha’s wish. At the same time he knew he had the right to focus on himself first, but it left a sour aftertaste in his mouth.

To make up for it, Suga approached Tanaka the first thing in the morning, and the surprised alpha agreed to come over to his place after school to meet Oikawa there. Suga was on pins and needles throughout the day, wondering if there was anything that could possibly go wrong as well as trying to remember if this was one of the days when his parents stayed out late. When they finished practise that afternoon Suga was still deep in thought, his mind running between Oikawa and Tanaka and his parents.

Tanaka seemed nervous to be leaving together with Suga, and Suga didn’t blame him; Daichi was shooting questioning glances their way, but Suga simply smiled and waved at him when they headed home. Tanaka was walking stiffly and remained quiet, and Suga didn’t feel the need to try to chat either. He was probably just as nervous as the alpha was, and silence between them felt easier. Surprisingly it also made the way to his house feel quicker than usual, and they settled into the living room to wait for Oikawa.

“Do you need some water?” Suga asked Tanaka, who was sitting on the couch with his hands crossed and eyes glued to the floor.

The alpha slowly raised his head and then his eyes to look at Suga.

“I guess that would be a good idea,” he said, and his voice sounded terrified and dry.

Suga went to get a glass of water from the kitchen and brought it back to the alpha, who was still sitting in the exact same position as before.

“Relax just a bit,” Suga said and brushed Tanaka’s shoulder. “You’re making me nervous too.”

“Sorry,” Tanaka said shortly and moved his shoulders slightly to the opposite direction to try to appear more relaxed.

Suga shook his head in defeat and sat down next to Tanaka, who was slowly drinking water.

“I keep thinking that this was a bad idea,” Tanaka said suddenly.

Suga raised his head and looked at the alpha who was staring forward, glass in hands.

“Why?” Suga asked.

“Whatever I say is not going to make any difference,” Tanaka said.

“It won’t change what happened,” Suga said, “but words can also provide comfort and conclusion. Oikawa agreed to this because he wants to see an end to the incident.”

Tanaka nodded shortly and took another gulp of the water.

The doorbell rang, sending Tanaka into a coughing fit. Suga hesitated for a moment but then headed to the door, leaving Tanaka to fend for himself.

“Hi”, Oikawa said.

He looked gorgeous in spite of his gloomy expression, hair an effortless mess over his face, soft breasts and round stomach making him look healthier, thriving. Suga smiled at him and invited him in. He could hear Tanaka still coughing, but much less than earlier, and as they entered the living room, Tanaka’s coughs had nearly completely calmed down.

“Sorry,” he said, voice slightly strained from all the coughing.

Oikawa looked at him appraisingly, reminding Suga of why the omega had sometimes seemed intimidating to him. Oikawa then turned his gaze away and sat down in the arm chair that was facing the sofa where Tanaka was still sitting and doing his best to breathe normally. Suga sat down next to the alpha again, and looked at his two guests. The tension was something he had never experienced before, and he suddenly had the urge to say something or otherwise bring all the attention to himself. He remained silent, however, breathing quietly to hear the two different heartbeats in the room.

Oikawa was looking past Tanaka with a blank face. He had brought his hand up to his belly in a protective manner. Tanaka was looking around for a place to leave his half-empty glass of water to avoid looking at Oikawa. After a moment of watching Tanaka buy time Suga reached out and took the glass from the alpha’s hand. Tanaka turned to look, and Suga nodded towards Oikawa. The alpha turned to face the other omega, whose eyes immediately snapped to Tanaka’s face.

“So,” Tanaka said with a rough voice and cleared his throat, causing a couple of more coughs to follow. “You look well.”

Oikawa didn’t say anything but nodded, face softening just in the slightest before going back to the blank expression.

“I don’t really know what to say,” Tanaka said and looked into his lap. “I wanted to tell you something, but it’s harder than I thought.”

Oikawa huffed at that, and Tanaka looked back up.

“I can only imagine how hard it was for you to agree to see me,” he said. “Thank you for coming.”

Oikawa remained quiet, but Suga could see a spark of interest in his eyes. Suga was also curious to hear what Tanaka had to say. He had imagined that the alpha simply wanted to apologise profusely, but from the way he spoke it started to seem less likely.

Tanaka sucked on his lower lip before releasing it again.

“When I was little,” Tanaka started, eyes on the floor between him and Oikawa, “everyone was certain that I was omega.”

Suga could relate to Tanaka’s words and caught himself leaning towards the alpha to not miss a word.

“I thought I was omega,” Tanaka continued. “I wanted to be omega, because being an alpha seemed hard and violent.”

Tanaka’s voice was low but clear, and Suga had a feeling he was reminiscing something that he had thought about a lot, something that he went through in his mind over and over again, until it became a story among stories that he wasn’t a part of.

“There was an alpha next door,” Tanaka continued. “He was much friendlier than some of the other alphas around, and he made friends with the entire neighbourhood. He got along with the kids especially, maybe because he was quite young himself. I looked up to him, and that was the first time that I thought that maybe being an alpha wouldn’t be so bad after all. He showed me that alphas could be just as gentle and caring as omegas.”

Tanaka glanced at Oikawa to confirm that the omega was listening. Oikawa was looking at Tanaka’s face, and the alpha averted his eyes again, this time focusing on the opposing wall.

“It wasn’t rare for me to hang out at his house with other kids,” Tanaka said. “Then one day, when I was 10, I went there, and I happened to be the only one. He played with me just like usual, made me laugh, gave me cookies. Then suddenly something in him changed. I didn’t know what it was, but I got the feeling that I should leave. There was nothing different in the way he acted, so maybe I could sense his pheromones but didn’t understand it.”

Tanaka’s eyes travelled to the window. He looked thoughtful as he continued.

“I wanted to leave but he didn’t let me. He took me to his bedroom and didn’t even make any excuses. He held me down and took off my pants, and…”

Tanaka took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“He raped me that day,” the alpha said and looked back down to the floor. “It hurt more than anything I’d ever felt before, and he just kept going, completely ignoring me when I begged for him to stop.”

Suga glanced at Oikawa whose face had turned to a frown.

“He knotted me too,” Tanaka said, slightly flinching at the words. “The feeling of his seed filling me… I can still remember how filthy I felt. He forced me to lie in bed with him, his heavy body pinning me down, and his knot felt like it was going to split me apart.”

Tanaka’s brows were furrowed and his eyes were searching the floor.

“When he finally released me I couldn’t move,” Tanaka said. “He left me there on my own. I don’t know where he went. I crawled out of the house and into my own room, and I never told anyone what had happened.”

Tanaka glanced up to look at Oikawa.

“What I wanted to say here,” he said, “is that I understand how you probably feel. And I’m really sorry that I was a part of such a terrible experience. You’d think I would have known better, right?”

Tanaka sniffed. His eyes were glistening but he didn’t look like he was going to cry.

Oikawa remained quiet, but his face was thoughtful. Suga didn’t know what he was supposed to say or do, so he stayed quiet as well, both of the omegas looking at Tanaka, who squirmed in his seat.

“When I presented as an alpha,” Tanaka said, turning his eyes to the ceiling, “I was so fucking happy about it, because as an alpha I would be safe from other alphas. I wouldn’t be the victim, I would be the perpetrator, and I’m absolutely ashamed that I ended up being that in the literal sense.”

“I understand that,” Oikawa said, startling Tanaka into looking at him. “Even if my reaction was completely opposite after what happened, I understand that.”

Tanaka was staring at Oikawa like he hadn’t understood what the omega had just said.

“Thank you for telling me,” Oikawa said. “This was the first time you ever told someone?”

Tanaka took a moment before he nodded.

“Thank you for trusting us with your secret,” Suga said and placed a soft hand on Tanaka’s shoulder.

Tanaka’s eyes filled with tears.

“You know,” Oikawa said and sat up straight, “I never blamed you for what happened between us. I have blamed myself, I have blamed Kageyama, I have blamed the entire damn day, but I never thought to blame you.”

“You should have,” Tanaka said.

“No,” Oikawa said. “It’s the situation. We were both at the wrong place at the wrong time, me especially, and neither of us can be blamed for it. If anything I want to thank you for stopping Kageyama and getting Suga.”

Tanaka blushed and blinked in surprise.

“I don’t know what to say,” he said. “You must be the most amazing person in the entire world for thinking that.”

Oikawa let a small smile curve his lips.

“You are a good alpha,” he said. “You slipped once, but I bet there aren’t very many alphas who could have escaped that situation without slipping.”

Tanaka shook his head and bit his lower lip.

“I can’t believe you’re sitting there encouraging me,” he said. “It’s not right.”

“Sometimes you can’t easily tell right from wrong,” Oikawa said and shrugged. “Of course you affected me with your actions, but was it right or wrong?”

Tanaka opened his mouth to answer but Oikawa gestured him to keep quiet.

“You’re going to say you shouldn’t have done it, which makes it wrong,” Oikawa said. “That’s true. But I was begging you to do it, which makes it right. I shouldn’t have done that, which makes my actions wrong. But I was in heat and in pain, so begging for it was the right thing to do to make it better. It’s complicated. You should stop thinking about it.”

“It’s not like all those different things make it right,” Tanaka argued.

“Maybe so,” Oikawa said with a shrug. “But I am comparing you to the other two who used me. Your comparison is your own experience and the knowledge of how much it hurts in your heart. You can’t compare our views.”

Tanaka looked like he wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut. Suga turned to look at Oikawa.

“I’m glad I decided to do this,” Oikawa said. “It may not change what happened, but I feel like I understand something more.”

Oikawa looked at the clock.

“I should probably head off before Iwa-chan worries”, he said. “Of course I didn’t tell him what I was doing today, but I also promised to spend some time with him.”

It almost felt like Oikawa had suddenly simply disappeared with how quickly he left. He was smiling when he turned to head home, and Suga believed it to be genuine. He returned to the living room where Tanaka was still sitting, looking absolutely exhausted.

“Do you need anything?” Suga asked.

“A shoulder to cry on?” Tanaka said, trying to laugh, but his voice cracked.

Suga sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. Tanaka finally let his tears flow, and Suga stroked his back as he cried for all the years he had been hiding his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still hesitant to add any pairings because I have no idea what's going to happen. I mean. I have a plan, but when do my plans ever work out.


	2. Two Alphas

Ever since that day Suga started to spend more time with Tanaka out of practise. It felt natural, even though Tanaka had revealed such a big secret, and Suga enjoyed the feeling of connecting with the alpha in a new and different way. It was good for him to find new friendships so he didn’t feel lonely without Daichi.

As much as Suga would have loved to deny it, he did miss Daichi and the alpha’s constant presence. He had wanted out of the relationship because it had started to feel suffocating, but now that he was alone he was questioning his decision. Days without Daichi were long and quiet, a different type of calm from what he had felt with the alpha during the good times of their courtship. He was lonely without an alpha, and it pained him in more than one way.

“Why can’t I feel complete without an alpha?” he once asked Oikawa as they were lazing around in the other omega’s room, trying to complete their homework but really just hanging out.

“Because you’re an omega,” Oikawa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don’t want to depend on someone just because I’m omega,” Suga said with a frown. “I want to be happy by myself.”

“I’m sorry, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said and smiled reassuringly, “but that’s not going to happen. It’s in your hormones, it’s coded into you. Especially now that you’ve already been with an alpha, your body can’t just unlearn it.”

“That sucks,” Suga said and buried his face in the blanket.

Oikawa turned around in the bed so their heads touched.

“You’ll find an alpha who will make you feel both complete and independent,” he said and stroked Suga’s hair.

“Have you ever wondered what it would be like with another omega?” Suga asked without thinking.

Oikawa made a strangled sound and Suga turned to look at the omega.

“I don’t mean you and me,” he added to clarify. “I’ve just been wondering. Isn’t that normal? That you sometimes think about it?”

“I have to be honest here,” Oikawa said. “I never really had an interest in anyone but Iwa-chan, so it never crossed my mind.”

“Oh, right,” Suga said and turned to look at his notebook that was lying forgotten on the floor. “I haven’t had sex in such a long time I’m starting to feel like I wouldn’t even care who it is with.”

Oikawa giggled and Suga turned to look at him with a smile.

“It hasn’t been _that_ long!” Oikawa said and laughed. “But I’m sorry you’re not getting laid.”

“It’s not funny,” Suga said with a playful pout.

“I know,” Oikawa said, his fingers playing with the wavy ends of Suga’s hair. “But isn’t your next practise camp coming up soon? Then you can confess to the alpha you like.”

Suga blushed at the thought of confessing to Bokuto just to immediately drag the alpha away to a secluded spot to have sex.

“You’re so cute, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said and kissed Suga’s temple. “Don’t be afraid. You’re a strong person. You can get him if you want.”

“Thank you,” Suga said and closed his eyes for a moment to focus on the small touches of Oikawa’s fingers in his hair.

“Are you worried about Sawamura?” Oikawa asked.

Suga nodded.

“He’s going to smell it immediately if I fool around with someone,” Suga said. “I don’t want to hurt him like that.”

“Hmm,” Oikawa hummed and thought for a moment. “But you can’t live the rest of your life trying to avoid hurting his feelings. You are allowed to make your own decisions about your own life, and if you want to pursue your romantic or sexual feelings then you should do that, even if it might hurt him.”

“I still care about him,” Suga said with a sigh. “It’s so hard to pretend that I don’t want to be friends just because that’s what he wants to do for now.”

“He needs time to get over it,” Oikawa said. “It doesn’t mean that his feelings should dictate the rest of your life.”

“You’re the best,” Suga said and turned to properly look at Oikawa. “I’m so happy that you’re my friend.”

“Oh, Suga-chan,” Oikawa exclaimed and pulled Suga’s head into a hug. “I love you!”

Suga laughed at Oikawa who smacked a wet kiss right on his lips, and he felt like he had just overcome one more obstacle in his life.

*

When practise camp arrived, Suga was nervous. He had once again fretted over his heat cycle, even though he knew that his next heat was still well over a month away. This time he was also nervous about seeing Bokuto again. At times he had allowed his thoughts to centre on the alpha, and when he had quickly jacked off in the shower he had thought back to Bokuto’s body and the way his piercing eyes turned flustered in the blink of an eye.

Suga had mentioned it to Tanaka, and the alpha had done his best to convince him that there was nothing to be nervous about.

“At least now you’ll see if you still feel the same than the last time,” Tanaka had said. “Maybe it was just a small crush, maybe you still feel the same fascination towards him. At least you’ll know.”

Tanaka was right, and Suga knew it, but it didn’t stop him from fidgeting all the way to Tokyo. He was sitting next to Asahi, who had no idea what to do about his nervous energy. Suga almost felt bad for the poor alpha who kept glancing at him before he started his own nervous gestures, but it was impossible for him to calm down knowing that he would soon meet Bokuto again.

In some of his secret fantasies Suga had imagined the day: they would arrive and Bokuto would be there waiting, and the moment they saw each other they would leap onto each other’s arms, and Bokuto would carry him to the nearest possible location and they would embrace as their clothes magically disappear, and finally Suga would find out all the details about Bokuto’s body and sexual habits that he had been dying to know.

Reality didn’t compare to fantasy: they arrived and were happily greeted by everyone, but Bokuto was too busy explaining something to Akaashi to properly notice they were there. Suga felt the disappointment slash his heart, and he quickly turned away to focus on something else.

The something else in this case was Kuroo, who had sneaked right next to Suga.

“Hello,” the captain of Nekoma greeted with a wide smile.

Hinata was enthusiastically bouncing around, gathering everyone’s attention to him, and Suga slipped away from Kuroo to find a calmer spot. It was difficult with everyone so happy and keen on getting started, and Suga was overcome with loneliness. He was outside of the group, looking at everyone else having fun, and he wasn’t there. He was the odd one who could be gone without anyone noticing, and he should have known that from the beginning.

Suga saw Bokuto with the rest of Karasuno, talking happily to Tsukishima who looked like he wanted to sink into the ground rather than stay in the conversation. This was a practise camp where they came to practise volleyball. Of course everyone was only interested in the other people as players, as their possible rivals, but it only made Suga feel more insufficient. He was the ridiculous omega who thought that he stood a chance in the field of alphas. He had never wanted to go back home as much as he did right now.

“Koushi,” sounded a familiar voice behind Suga’s turned back.

“Daichi,” he replied without turning around.

“You deserve to be here just as much as anyone else,” Daichi said. “You are a valuable member of our team, and we would be lost without you.”

Suga slowly turned around to look at the alpha standing next to him. Daichi was looking at him with sincere eyes.

“You should join us,” Daichi said. “You are just as good as the others, if not even better than some. You being an omega doesn’t make your worth any less.”

Suga blinked to chase tears away from his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face.

“Thank you, Daichi,” he said.

“Come on,” Daichi said and held out his hand for Suga.

Suga looked at the hand, then looked at Daichi. He took the hand and let the alpha pull him to the crowd before letting go.

*

Suga was happy when the games started, because it allowed him to focus on practise instead of his feelings. Even so he was exhausted at the end of the day. He went to lie down much earlier than anyone else just so he could be alone for a while and calm down. He felt like crying, although he wasn’t quite sure why. He lay on his stomach and sent Oikawa a text:

_How am I so miserable and happy at the same time_

His phone alerted him that Oikawa had replied, but he didn’t want to look at it. He lay still and listened to the distant sounds of teenage boys having fun together.

Tanaka peeked in through the door so suddenly that Suga jumped, hitting his head on the floor.

“Are you feeling unwell?” the alpha asked.

“A bit, I guess,” Suga said.

Tanaka thought for a moment but then stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Do you need something?” the alpha asked uncertainly.

“No,” Suga said. “I just need some time to be.”

Tanaka nodded thoughtfully.

“If you want to talk about it,” he said slowly. “I’m not very good at giving advice, but at least I can listen.”

“What are you saying?” Suga asked and sat up to pointedly look at the alpha. “You give great advice!”

Tanaka blushed.

“Well,” he said quietly. “Do you want to talk or do you need advice or something?”

Suga smiled.

“I really think I just need a bit of time to calm down,” he said. “It’s always such a shock to be around so many alphas at once.”

Tanaka nodded.

“Yeah I guess a lot of us are really energetic too,” he said. “That can’t be easy.”

Suga’s smile was soft, and Tanaka smirked back.

“I just thought I’d check on you,” the alpha said. “After all, I did make a promise to you.”

“And you’ve really kept that promise,” Suga said with a laugh. “Thank you. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Tanaka said and left.

Suga lay back down. He heard he alpha’s footsteps in the hallway stop and someone talk to him. Soon they both headed away, and Suga was left in silence again. He was staring at the ceiling somewhere far above him, and couldn’t help feeling small in the big room. He hadn’t felt this alone before, because Daichi had always been there – if not in person, at least Suga had always known that the moment he needed it the alpha would come to him. It was probably still true, Daichi was most likely thinking about him, worrying, trying to figure out a way to help but not really get involved. If Suga needed reassurance, he could simply tell the alpha and they would be back together in a flash.

Suga tiredly shook his head to his thoughts. He didn’t want to think about Daichi, because thinking about him made his heart ache. He wanted to think about Bokuto, about the way the alpha seemed to be everywhere yet firmly in one place, how his restless energy was so focused when he spiked. Suga hadn’t caught Bokuto’s eye even once during the day, hadn’t had an excuse to get closer to him, hadn’t seen an opportunity to pull him aside for a confession. If the following days were similar to this one, there would be no chance for him to talk to the alpha.

The one thing that Suga had managed to find out was that his crush was still very much there. Seeing Bokuto made his knees turn to jelly and heart beat faster. Thinking about Bokuto in any kind of compromising position made his entire face flame up. He wanted to be closer to the alpha. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to hopelessly fall in love, over and over again every day until they were inseparable, but he didn’t know how to make it happen.

Something that Suga had noticed today more than during the previous camp was how much Bokuto really searched for Akaashi’s support and acceptance. Suga didn’t know what to make of it, because while Bokuto’s feelings were explosive and apparent, the omega was distant and restrained. He had a bad feeling that Bokuto already had his eyes on Akaashi.

Suga yawned. His thoughts were running in circles, not arriving to any conclusions, and eventually he fell asleep.

*

The sleep was light and restless, and when Suga woke up he thought he hadn’t slept at all. To his surprise the room was dark and everyone else was fast asleep. Suga sat up to look around before lying down again. His thoughts were back to where they had left off, and he felt like his head was stuffed to the limit. He got up and quietly left the room.

The hallway was dimly lit, and Suga was still wearing his sweatpants and a t-shirt. He headed to the closest changing room to be alone with his thoughts, hoping that he would be able to calm down without the presence of all the alphas of his team. He entered the dark room and closed the door. He stood still for a long time, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness, and headed towards the back of the room. He sat at the end of the bench and sighed.

Suga would have never imagined that practise camp could be so hard. He felt like he had been drained out of all energy. The bench didn’t feel good. He wondered how many times someone had sneaked in to the room to have sex on the very same bench. He wondered if he would ever have something exciting like that happen to him.

Suga slid down onto the floor and rounded the corner of the bench to sit behind it. He pulled his knees up and placed his hands on them. He was drawing circles with his fingers onto the fabric of his sweatpants, trying to stop thinking altogether.

His brow twitched in frustration when he heard the door open and close. He didn’t want to know who had just walked in, and he definitely didn’t want to have to explain why he was sitting in the dark room on the cold floor all by himself. He heard some shuffling before the lights flickered on. The person moved farther in, and Suga heard the rustle of fabric before he smelled alpha pheromones.

“You probably don’t want to do that right now,” he said.

He enjoyed hearing a gasp of horror, a couple of stumbling steps, and more rustling as the alpha pulled his pants back up.

“Holy shit,” said a very familiar voice, and Suga grimaced.

Of course he would be found by Kuroo Tetsurou of all people. Of course it would have to be Kuroo with his stupid face and feline smirk.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kuroo asked, his voice very close now.

“What do you care?” Suga asked back, hoping against hope that the alpha wouldn’t be interested in trying to coax him into speaking.

“Well,” Kuroo started with his slow voice. “For starters people don’t usually sit in dark changing rooms just for fun.”

Suga didn’t respond. He didn’t look towards the alpha. He more felt that saw Kuroo sit down next to him.

“Is something wrong?” the alpha asked.

This time his voice was serious, and Suga rewarded it with a quick glance toward the intruding boy.

“Not really,” he said.

“You’re just sulking because it’s so much fun,” Kuroo said with a mock sigh. “I get it.”

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Suga asked.

“Maybe I’m hoping to get into your pants,” Kuroo said with such a ridiculous voice it was impossible for Suga to know whether he was being serious or not.

Suga wanted to say something in return, but chose silence. Anything he said could be twisted by the alpha, and he was tired. He was so tired of always being the inferior one.

“Hey, for real,” Kuroo said. “Talk to me. Maybe I can help you.”

“Why do you think I need help?” Suga asked with a tired voice.

“You’re brooding,” Kuroo said. “It means you have a problem. Maybe I can help you solve the problem.”

Suga finally turned his head to look at the alpha, who was looking back at him with a genuine smile.

“Come on,” the alpha tried again.

Suga sighed and lowered his eyes to the floor. Speaking to Kuroo might be beneficial. Kuroo was friends with Bokuto. He would have the kind of knowledge Suga was interested in.

“Why should I trust you?” Suga asked.

“I don’t know,” Kuroo said and shrugged. “Because I’m a nice person? Because you’re so desperate for answers you would talk to just about anyone?”

Suga sniffed.

“I broke up with Daichi,” he said.

He looked at Kuroo who seemed shocked.

“I probably should have realised that,” the alpha said thoughtfully. “I mean, I’m not blind. I did see how different you two are with each other, but I thought that maybe you were just fighting or something.”

Suga shrugged.

“Why?” Kuroo asked.

Suga shrugged again.

“I fell out of love,” he said.

Kuroo nodded thoughtfully.

“That’s tough,” he said. “But you’re still young. You’ll find someone else to love.”

“Yeah,” Suga muttered. “That’s not the problem here.”

“What was that?” Kuroo asked, placing a hand behind his ear as if he hadn’t heard at all. “Are you implying that you have someone else in mind?”

Suga thought for a moment but nodded then. Kuroo gasped.

“Figures,” he said with an overly sad voice. “The one time I find a cute omega I’m interested in he already has someone else in mind.”

“Who said it couldn’t be you?” Suga asked, but before Kuroo’s face could light up he continued. “It’s not you.”

Kuroo pouted. Suga smiled at him. He was almost cute.

“Are you really interested in me?” Suga asked.

He was surprised when Kuroo blushed and avoided his gaze.

“Am I not supposed to?” he mumbled.

“Thank you,” Suga said and smiled genuinely when Kuroo turned to look. “That actually makes me feel better.”

Kuroo looked confused but then cracked a smile.

“I’m glad,” he said. “So. Tell me all about this new guy. When are you going to make your move?”

Suga sighed.

“That’s my problem,” he said. “I don’t know if I should. I don’t know much about him. I just know that he makes my heart smile.”

“That’s so sappy but cute,” Kuroo said. “Why shouldn’t you, though? If you don’t, you’ll never know how he feels. Maybe he’s interested.”

“He might already have a mate,” Suga said quietly.

“Oh,” Kuroo said. “That sucks. But you’re not sure?”

Suga shook his head.

“Tell me more about him,” Kuroo said. “I want to know what kind of an alpha has caught your attention.”

“I’m afraid you’ll recognise him,” Suga said half seriously.

“It’s someone I know?” Kuroo asked, seeming genuinely surprised. “Are you sure it’s not me?”

Suga couldn’t help smiling.

“It’s not you,” he said again. “But it is someone you know.”

“Is it Kenma?” Kuroo asked next. “If it is, I must warn you he’s not shown much of an interest to omegas. Ever. Never ever.”

“That’s surprising for an alpha,” Suga said.

“I think he feels like he shouldn’t be an alpha at all,” Kuroo said before slapping a hand to his mouth. “Oh shit, I probably shouldn’t have said that. It’s not like he’s ever really told me, but it’s still his private business.”

“Don’t worry,” Suga said. “I won’t tell anyone about your slip-up. And it’s not him.”

“Is it someone from my team?” Kuroo asked.

Suga was surprised how easily the alpha trusted him to keep the secret. Bitterly he thought that it was probably due to the fact that he was an omega. An omega would never betray someone. He shook his head to chase the thoughts out of his head and focused on Kuroo again.

“It’s not?” the alpha asked uncertainly.

“Is it too obvious as to who it is if I say no?” Suga asked quietly.

Kuroo’s entire face lit up with a feeling Suga couldn’t fully understand. It was something that seemed like realisation and surprise, possibly countless more feelings wrapped into one.

“It’s Bokuto, isn’t it,” Kuroo whispered.

Suga didn’t say anything. He didn’t nod or shake his head. He was sucking on his lower lip, wondering if it had been a mistake to talk to Kuroo in the first place.

“It’s Bokuto,” Kuroo repeated with his normal voice. “It’s fucking Bokuto.”

“You sound like it’s hard to believe,” Suga finally said, but couldn’t quite face the alpha.

“Bokuto is pretty much the complete opposite of Sawamura,” Kuroo said. “I would have never thought he would be your type.”

“Maybe I don’t have a type,” Suga said. “Or maybe I’m tired with what used to be my type.”

“Holy shit,” Kuroo said, almost in awe. “Bokuto.”

“You’re starting to sound like a broken record,” Suga mumbled.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo repeated. “I can’t believe it.”

“Why is it so unbelievable to you?” Suga asked and turned to look at Kuroo, whose face went from surprised to cunning.

“Just a couple of details that I happen to know about him,” Kuroo said. “Anyway, why won’t you just tell him? He’s not the kind of a guy to hurt your feelings even if he had to turn you down.”

“Would he turn me down?” Suga asked, looking straight into Kuroo’s eyes.

Kuroo averted his eyes with a smirk.

“Would I really spoil the surprise?” he said thoughtfully as if he was talking to himself.

“You could have said so right from the beginning,” Suga said. “If you’re not going to tell me anything, go away. I want to be alone.”

Suga turned his head away from Kuroo and lowered his chin onto his knees.

“Aww, don’t get angry,” Kuroo said and turned slightly to face Suga properly. “I can’t speak for him, because he has never talked about you, but I can tell you stuff if you want to know.”

“What kind of stuff?” Suga asked, still not looking back to Kuroo.

“Where his weak spots are,” Kuroo started and burst to laughter when Suga glared daggers at him. “Just kidding! You said you thought he might have someone in mind?”

“Is he dating Akaashi?” Suga asked, deciding that it was better to go straight to the point.

“No?” Kuroo said. “I’m not sure why you’re under that impression. Akaashi is so totally not interested in Bokuto.”

“Oh,” Suga said. “But Bokuto keeps calling out to him.”

“Akaashi is the one person in their team that knows exactly how to handle him,” Kuroo said. “If you ask me, Akaashi is probably more tired with Bokuto than impressed. As for Bokuto, he’s an affectionate person. He gets really attached and he needs attention and encouragement even during his good moods.”

Suga thought about what Kuroo was saying. It was starting to sound like trying to date Bokuto Koutarou would be the worst idea ever.

Kuroo sighed.

“If you’re really not sure what he might think about you,” Kuroo said, “why don’t you consider the fact that he got hard in a heart-beat when he saw you that one evening? And how he literally ran away at the suggestion that he would be able to see you naked?”

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Suga said. “I was horny and smelly. You said it yourself.”

“I didn’t get an uncontrollable erection,” Kuroo pointed out. “And I totally have a thing for you.”

Suga thought about it. It was true that Bokuto’s reaction had been extreme, but everything about the alpha seemed to be over-the-top and quick.

“I guess I’m scared of what will happen if he says yes,” Suga finally said.

Kuroo took a moment before saying:

“That’s not what I was expecting.”

Suga chuckled.

“Seriously think about it,” he said. “Would you be ready for a long-distance relationship? What about when I go to heat? Will he be able to be there for me? One of us is going to have to move eventually if we really want to be together, but what if neither of us wants to?”

“You’re thinking way too much,” Kuroo said, lightly shaking his head. “Can’t you just go with the flow?”

Suga thought about it. He had thought about it many times before. The problem he had was that he had never had to be so uncertain about something so big and meaningful.

“If it was me,” Kuroo said quietly, “I would do everything I can to make it work. Long-distance sucks for sure, but it’s not like we’d be worlds apart. It would be difficult, but there would be times when we could meet, and even if I was really busy when you went to heat I would make sure to be there.”

“Surprisingly you’re a romantic,” Suga said with a soft smile.

“I’m sure Bokuto would feel that way too,” Kuroo said. “If he’s interested in something he dedicates everything to it. I’d assume that would work with his relationships as well.”

“You’d assume?” Suga asked. “Should I take that to mean that he’s never had a mate before or that you’re not as close to him as I thought?”

Kuroo’s ears went slightly red.

“I guess that’s one more thing I shouldn’t have said,” he muttered and turned to look at Suga. “He’s never had a mate. And I’m not sure he’s going to like me very much when he finds out I let it slip.”

Suga couldn’t help laughing.

“You’re really terrible at keeping secrets,” he said. “Maybe I need to worry about how safe my secrets are with you.”

“I would never,” Kuroo gasped and placed a hand over his chest.

“I’m sure that’s what you would have told Kozume and Bokuto as well,” Suga said and giggled at the way Kuroo’s face twisted in pain. “Maybe it would be easier if you blurted it out to Bokuto. At least I wouldn’t have to be the one to gather my courage.”

“It’s surprising to me that you actually have to gather any courage to begin with,” Kuroo said. “From what I’ve seen I thought you were a very courageous person.”

Suga looked at Kuroo’s face, trying to find the joke in it, but it was sincere. He felt his cheeks turning red and had to look away.

“It’s all pretence,” he said quietly. “I can’t afford seeming weak in front of all the alphas.”

“That breaks my heart,” Kuroo said and placed a hand softly on Suga’s shoulder. “I want you to be able to be yourself.”

Suga sniffled. He wasn’t sure why he had suddenly deemed Kuroo of all people to be trustworthy enough to hear about his biggest insecurities, and he didn’t want to continue on the subject. Kuroo’s hand on his shoulder was warm and encouraging, and Suga thought about the fact that he was sitting here in the quiet changing room with an alpha who had a crush on him. How long had Kuroo felt that way? He wanted to ask, but didn’t want to get the alpha’s hopes up in vain.

“Why are you interested in me?” Suga ended up asking.

Kuroo cocked his head to the side.

“Because you’re independent and don’t cling to your alpha,” he said. “I like the air of strength around you, although I wish you would ease it up a bit. You’re friendly and take everyone into consideration and get along with them. Your playing style is graceful and calm, and you’re like a breeze of fresh air when you smile, and being this close to you is making my heart beat like crazy because I want to know everything about you and help you be happy.”

Kuroo’s face had lit up as he spoke, and Suga couldn’t keep looking at him.

“I’m not that amazing,” he said quietly, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Yes, you are,” Kuroo said and reached out to pull the hands away from Suga’s face. “It makes me sad that you don’t think more highly of yourself.”

A smile was tugging at the corners of Suga’s mouth when Kuroo looked at him with such open eyes, and Suga allowed himself to smile shyly at the alpha.

“You’re just too much,” he said and shook his head, the smile never leaving his mouth.

Kuroo’s earnest face made Suga’s heart skip a beat. The alpha was gorgeous, even though it was often hidden by his ridiculousness. Suga almost wished he had fallen for Kuroo instead of Bokuto; it would have been easier. They were already here, sitting together in the empty room, sharing their thoughts and Kuroo smelled good. Suga thought back to when the alpha had entered the room with the intention of getting off, and his stomach stirred. He hadn’t had sex in a long time. He leaned his face towards Kuroo’s neck to get a better whiff of the alpha’s pheromones. He hadn’t had sex since his heat, and it felt like a life-time away.

“Kuroo,” he said softly, acknowledging the fact that his voice was full of honey and lust. “We should probably not stay like this any longer.”

Kuroo’s entire body shivered.

“I know,” he said. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“That’s my line,” Suga said and glanced at Kuroo, whose eyes had gone dark with desire.

“How would you be the one taking advantage of me?” Kuroo asked, his eyes not leaving Suga’s lips as he spoke.

“You’re into me,” Suga said. “I’m into your body, but nothing else. I haven’t gotten laid in forever. You happen to be here.”

Suga’s words were dry and slow. Kuroo’s pheromones were clouding his mind, and he knew that if he didn’t leave very soon he wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

“I don’t know how Bokuto would feel if he found out,” Kuroo said. “Assuming that you’re going to confess to him.”

“He doesn’t need to know,” Suga said, but the thought of Bokuto made him hesitate.

“I don’t think I can really do this,” Kuroo said and leaned back. “You don’t really want it.”

“I guess you’re right,” Suga said and leaned away too. “I guess I just got caught up in the moment.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said and turned his face away to take a deep breath.

They stayed quiet. Arousal was still pooling in Suga’s belly, and as much as he wanted for it to go away he was starting to feel like it would be impossible without some help. He wondered if he could make Kuroo leave so he could take care of himself in the showers, but his thoughts were interrupted by Kuroo turning back towards him.

“I just want to say I’m sorry in advance in case this is the worst idea ever,” Kuroo said.

“That’s slightly concerning,” Suga replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Have you ever thought about a threesome?” Kuroo asked, his entire face flaming red.

Suga took a moment to process the alpha’s words.

“I was just thinking,” Kuroo continued when Suga didn’t immediately shoot the idea down. “Bokuto and I have sometimes fooled around together because neither of us has a mate to do it with. And since you’re interested in him and I’m interested in getting some, how would you feel if I went to get him?”

Suga felt like someone had just hit him in the head with something heavy. He could hardly understand what Kuroo was saying, and when he finally understood that Bokuto was a part of it, his stomach flipped in a funny way.

“At least your body is interested,” Kuroo smirked.

There was nothing Suga could do to hide the fact that his body had indeed gotten very interested in the idea; his cock was getting hard and he felt slick starting to accumulate. Kuroo shuffled away.

“Sorry, I need to keep a distance,” the alpha said. “Your smell is just too good.”

“Okay,” Suga said, mind growing foggy with the idea of having not only Bokuto but two alphas to play with.

“You’re,” Kuroo said, stumbling over his words. “You’re saying okay to the threesome?”

Suga nodded.

“You better hurry up,” he said. “I don’t want to wait.”

Kuroo was on his feet so quickly Suga couldn’t help laughing.

“I’ll be right back,” the alpha said before hurrying to the door and disappearing.

*

Time was dragging on slowly as Suga sat and waited. He had taken off his sweatpants to avoid getting any slick on them. His underwear was already drenched, and he would have to wash it before going back to the rest of the team. He was still sitting on the same spot as before, only this time his uncertain sadness had been replaced with hesitant excitement.

There was a chance that Bokuto would say no to the plan, and Suga was trying to prepare for it.

Kuroo was taking much longer than Suga had expected. His heart was beating fast and his cock was already dripping inside his pants. He would probably come with the first touch.

When he finally heard footsteps approaching, his breathing sped up and he turned to look at the door. Bokuto walked in first, followed by Kuroo who was guiding him by the shoulder. Kuroo locked the door behind him, and Bokuto’s eyes stopped on Suga’s blushing face.

“Surprise!” Kuroo exclaimed.

Bokuto opened his mouth but closed it without a sound. Suga wanted to slap Kuroo for not telling Bokuto before dragging him in, and he wanted to slap himself for thinking that Kuroo would take care of things like he had expected.

“Come on, Bokuto,” Kuroo said and pat Bokuto’s back with strong slaps. “Isn’t it much more fun to fool around with an omega?”

Bokuto slowly turned his head towards Kuroo. He looked pale and his hands were shaking. Suga wanted to shrink and disappear. It had been a bad idea after all. He should have known that Bokuto wouldn’t be interested in the least, and now the alpha would be disgusted with him for being a part of something so nasty with Kuroo, and Suga was ready to cry when Bokuto finally got his voice back.

“How?” the alpha asked, voice not much more than a whisper, and he turned to look at Suga again. “Aren’t you dating Sawamura?”

Suga shook his head.

“We broke up,” he said and looked straight to Bokuto. “I’m lonely and horny.”

Bokuto blushed and turned to look at Kuroo, who was standing by his side trying to stop himself from laughing.

“It’s true,” Kuroo confirmed. “You can smell it too, can’t you? The intoxicating scent of a needy omega.”

Suga swore he saw Bokuto’s cock suddenly jolt into action, and the confused alpha turned back to him. Suga leaned his elbows on the bench and looked back. The tension between them was thick like syrup, but Suga couldn’t help feeling uncertain about Bokuto’s enthusiasm.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” he said to the alpha. “But please, decide soon. I can’t wait much longer.”

Bokuto swallowed thickly and looked up to the ceiling before looking back down. He seemed unsure of what to do, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Kuroo chuckled and quickly pulled off his shirt.

“Let me show you the way,” he said to Bokuto with a wide smirk and stripped out of his sweatpants next.

Bokuto pulled his own shirt off, struggling with it in a comical manner, and while he couldn’t see, Suga smiled at him. Kuroo was already standing naked, cock erect and impressive in size. Suga looked at it as if he was trying to decide whether to approve or not, and pulled his own shirt off too.

Suga stood up from the floor, legs gone stiff from having stayed still for such a long time. Bokuto’s eyes were roaming his body and Suga couldn’t decide whether it turned him on or made him feel self-conscious more. He tried to remain calm and put on a show stripping out of his underwear that had considerable stains on the fabric. Kuroo groaned in his throat, and Bokuto let out a quiet grunt.

“Your cock is so cute,” Kuroo purred and stepped closer to Suga. “I want to taste it. Can I?”

Suga nodded and let Kuroo push him onto the bench, where he sat down and spread his legs to allow Kuroo to settle between them. His hands were splayed on Suga’s hips, rubbing their way to his thighs to push them just a bit farther apart, and Suga felt nervous. He suddenly realised that no one other than Daichi had ever seen him naked, and Kuroo’s face was right next to his glistening entrance. Suga’s lip trembled.

Before Suga had time to stop Kuroo and call the entire thing off, he felt the presence of another alpha next to him. Bokuto had sat down right by his side, having finally shed off his clothes. Suga’s entire focus turned to Bokuto, and he looked down to the alpha’s cock that was curving gracefully as it stood up and dripped pre-come down the shaft. It was thicker than Daichi’s, longer than Kuroo’s, and Suga’s mouth was watering at the thought of trying to take it into his mouth, tasting the musk and salt. Bokuto’s body was big too, and the alpha turned to touch Suga’s face. Suga looked up to Bokuto. The alpha’s face and neck were red right down to his chest, and his eyes were wide open, looking slightly intimidated when he leaned closer and hesitantly pressed their lips together.

Suga immediately opened his mouth to Bokuto’s searching tongue and sucked on it, making Bokuto moan quietly. It was Suga’s turn to moan when Kuroo finally took his cock in his mouth. Suga’s body went tense, back arching and hips seeking more of the wet heat, and Kuroo effortlessly took his entire cock in, sucking just once before Suga released already. He whimpered when Kuroo sucked him dry, bobbing his head up and down, and Suga raised his hands to cling to Bokuto.

When Kuroo finally released Suga’s cock with a loud smack of his mouth, Suga’s hips jerked with the loss. Bokuto was still kissing him, emboldened by Suga’s enthusiasm, their tongues rubbing together and slick sounds floating around them. Kuroo started kissing Suga’s legs, sucking gently on the skin and moving up to his hips. Suga felt good, his body was filled with warmth, but he needed more. He wanted more. He leaned closer to Bokuto, whose one hand was still stroking his cheek while the other was resting on his back. Kuroo was gently massaging his thighs, pushing them apart, and took Suga by surprise when he circled his entrance with his tongue.

The noise Suga made was filthy, and he felt Kuroo smirk against his ass. Bokuto’s cock jerked and he pressed closer to the omega.

”Fuck,” Kuroo grunted. ” You’re so wet.”

Bokuto groaned and pulled Suga closer to him, tongue searching for more, and Suga whimpered when Kuroo licked over his entrance with a flat tongue before sucking on the puckered flesh. Kuroo lifted Suga’s legs over his shoulders, keeping them properly spread with strong hands. Bokuto’s tongue licked over Suga’s lips and slipped past them again just to immediately draw out. He pulled Suga’s lower lip into his mouth and sucked. Meanwhile Kuroo’s licks and sucks intensified, until the alpha finally pushed the tip of his tongue past the ring of Suga’s hole.

Suga had never experienced anything like this before. He was overwhelmed by pleasure, head swirling with the alpha pheromones from two horny alphas, and he felt like his body might explode from all the pleasure he was feeling.

”You taste so good,” Kuroo said after pulling his tongue out.

Bokuto perked up at that, breaking the kiss and looking down to Suga’s hips.

”Really?” he asked out of breath. ”I want to taste too!”

Before Suga even knew what was going on, Bokuto and Kuroo had switched places. Kuroo stroked Suga’s sweaty chest and arms, and Bokuto was kneeled between his legs, looking at his twitching entrance with glee. Suga felt self-conscious under the gaze and wanted to close his legs, but Bokuto firmly pushed them apart before leaning in to taste Suga’s slick. His tongue felt thicker than Kuroo’s, his licks more careful and hesitant, but he excitedly lapped up all the slick that was sliding out. Kuroo bent down to kiss Suga’s neck. His lips were soft, tiny sucks following each kiss. He kissed his way down to Suga’s shoulder and collarbone, while Bokuto penetrated the omega with his tongue. Suga had his eyes tightly shut, whimpers filling in the space around them and hands clutching at the bench for support.

“Here,” Kuroo said softly, and Suga opened his eyes to look.

The alpha took a hold of his hand and placed it on his shoulder.

“You can hold onto me,” he said, and he didn’t have to tell Suga twice.

Suga was nearly pulling Kuroo onto his lap, he clutched onto the alpha so strongly. Kuroo’s hand was caressing his sensitive nipples, the tips of his fingers teasing the hardened flesh with soft strokes. Bokuto was loudly slurping his hole, and Suga felt his second orgasm building up fast. He buried his face to the crook of Kuroo’s neck, breathing in the powerful scent of an alpha, and when Bokuto’s big hand took a hold of his small cock, there was no holding back. Suga’s fingertips pressed on Kuroo’s back, hips shaking uncontrollably as he came, semen spilling onto his stomach. The moan he let out was louder than he wanted, and he felt Kuroo groan under his hands.

The two alphas allowed Suga to relax after his orgasm until he loosened his hold. Bokuto looked up at him from between his legs, a splat of semen on his nose, and Suga would have blushed at the sight if he wasn’t already red from sex. Kuroo chuckled and bent towards Bokuto, who raised his head to meet Kuroo. Suga watched as Kuroo’s red tongue darted out to lick Bokuto’s face clean, and never before had he realised how much he liked watching two alpha’s touch.

“Your cock just totally reacted to that,” Kuroo smirked when he pulled back and looked at Suga.

Suga couldn’t say anything even if he wanted to. He was breathing hard, and his mind was now clouded by two orgasms on top of the ever present alpha pheromones that kept him on the edge.

“Let’s switch again,” Kuroo told Bokuto, who got up and sat down next to Suga.

Kuroo looked at Suga thoughtfully for a moment.

“Can you stand up?” he then asked.

Suga didn’t waste energy on a reply – instead he slowly stood up on his shaky legs, and allowed Kuroo to turn him around and bend him over. Kuroo placed Suga’s hands on Bokuto’s shoulders and pulled his hips back. Bokuto’s eyes were molten gold shadowed by lust, and Suga wanted to look into them for the rest of his life. The alpha’s face was sweaty but shining with something that Suga couldn’t read. He didn’t have time to, because next he felt Kuroo pull his cheeks apart and position his cock against his opening.

“Is it good to just go in?” Kuroo asked. “Or do you need something first?”

“Just put it in,” Suga breathed. “Please, fuck me already.”

His words might have been meant for Kuroo, but his eyes were on Bokuto. Kuroo pressed the tip of his cock past the tight ring. Suga moaned, eyes never leaving Bokuto’s. Kuroo pushed in until his hips met Suga’s ass, and he placed his hands on Suga’s hips. They felt good on his skin, nimble fingers spread over his body and holding him still. Suga whined and his ass clenched around Kuroo’s cock, causing the alpha to spur into action.

Kuroo’s thrusts started out fast and rough, and Suga had to lean closer to Bokuto to stay upright. Bokuto pulled him closer and stroked his ribs, thumbs finding his nipples to idly play with as Kuroo continued his pushes. Each press of his cock inside made Suga feel the satisfaction he had been longing for ever since the previous time he and Daichi had been together, and the feeling was so good he could have cried.

Kuroo grunted behind him, leaning closer and pulling his hips to meet him with every thrust. Suga’s legs were shaking, broken moans spilling out of him, and he rested his chin on Bokuto’s shoulder. Kuroo’s fingers were pressing harder onto him as he continued his brutal pace, never letting up, and only moving faster until his knot was starting to form. Suga ached to feel a knot inside him, longed for the feeling of being filled so tightly it was close to being painful, but Kuroo pulled out, after a moment shooting his seed on Suga’s back. Suga whimpered at the thought of getting it inside him, missed the feeling of a cock pumping him full. Kuroo breathed hard, hands resting on Suga’s ass as he let his knot rub against the crack until he was empty.

Suga’s legs were shaking so bad he didn’t dare move to avoid collapsing to the floor. He was hugging Bokuto’s neck tightly, heart drumming in his chest and cock hanging heavy between his legs. Kuroo took a hold of his hips again, and moved him forward, lifting him up to straddle Bokuto who leaned back to allow for more room. Suga couldn’t move even if he wanted to, body so well used yet still craving for more. Bokuto’s arms wrapped around him, a grunt of discomfort leaving him when his hands landed on Kuroo’s come.

“Sorry about that,” Kuroo said, still out of breath. “I’ll wipe his back soon.”

Bokuto didn’t say anything. He pulled Suga flush against his chest, and Kuroo used his fingers to spread Suga’s cheeks more. Then Suga felt the tip of Bokuto’s big cock press against him, and it must have been Kuroo who guided it in, because the other alpha’s hands were still holding Suga close. They were on his ass, squeezing just slightly, but it felt just right, just perfect. When Bokuto’s cock breached the tight entrance, Suga moaned and rolled his hips as much as he could while being held by two alphas. Kuroo’s hands disappeared, and Suga slid down on Bokuto’s cock on his own weight, the girth of it filling him more than Kuroo or Daichi’s had, and it almost felt like too much while feeling just right. Bokuto reached just a bit deeper, spread him just a bit more open, and Suga wasn’t even completely seated when his body shivered and he came, just a tiny splash of come left in him.

Bokuto’s voice was a whisper in his ears, and he was too far gone to really understand what the alpha was saying, but he was filled with calm. He distantly felt Kuroo wiping his back clean of come, somewhat heard the two alphas say something, but he was mostly aware of the thick cock inside him. He jolted when Bokuto pushed his hips up, just a little bit, but it felt like the entire world had just moved. Suga groaned, fingers digging into Bokuto’s skin as the alpha started moving, slow and careful before gaining speed.

Suga wasn’t even trying to hold back his voice anymore, mouth hanging open, cheek against Bokuto’s cheek. He was bounding up and down on the alpha’s cock, each thrust hitting a spot deep within that he had never known existed. Pleasure was building up inside him fast, but still keeping him away from the edge. Bokuto’s hips were soft and fast, and finally Suga felt a knot inside him, finally he reached his limit one more time and came with a quiet shout, ass clenching tightly around Bokuto’s swollen shaft up to a point that it got painful, and Bokuto came with a moan of his own, his seed shooting inside Suga, giving the omega what he had wished for.

Their bodies slid to a stop, sweaty against each other, and Bokuto slumped against Suga for a moment. Suga’s arms had gone stiff after having so strongly held onto Bokuto for such a long time, and he carefully moved them a bit to gain control of his body again. He slowly sat up to look at Bokuto’s face that was blissed out and smiling. Suga smiled back.

 


	3. We

Suga was slowly leaning in to kiss the alpha, when Bokuto’s face suddenly changed.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” the alpha exclaimed, completely startling Suga.

“What? Why?” Suga asked, head still swimming from all the pleasure.

“I didn’t mean to knot you,” Bokuto said, his face completely defeated and head hanging low. “I wasn’t supposed to. I just got too caught up. I’m so sorry.”

Suga blinked a couple of times before placing his hands firmly on Bokuto’s cheeks, lifting the alpha’s head up.

“It’s okay,” he said and smiled. “I’m glad you did.”

Bokuto looked utterly scandalised.

“But it’s a lovers thing,” he tried to argue.

“It feels really damn good,” Suga said and unconsciously rolled his hips to feel the swollen knot inside him. “I like it.”

Bokuto didn’t say anything. He couldn’t look at Suga, eyes restlessly roaming their surroundings.

“Wait,” he then said and perked up. “Where’s Kuroo?”

Suga turned to look around the room, but the other alpha was gone.

“Did he leave?” Bokuto asked the empty room. “Why did he leave us alone?”

“He probably has his reasons,” Suga said quietly.

Bokuto didn’t turn to look at him. His eyes were glued to the door, as if Kuroo was just hiding and waiting for the right moment to jump back in.

“Bokuto,” Suga said.

The alpha reluctantly turned to look at him.

“Does it really matter that he’s not here?” Suga asked.

“But he,” Bokuto started, glanced at the door, and turned back to look at Suga. “He likes you. Why would he leave you alone with another alpha?”

Suga was surprised by Bokuto’s words. He hadn’t realised that the alpha would know about Kuroo’s feelings, since Kuroo had been so uncertain about Bokuto’s.

“Maybe because he confessed to me and I turned him down,” Suga said softly.

“Wait, what?” Bokuto was truly confused. “When did that happen?”

“Before all this,” Suga said. “What does it matter? He’s not here, it’s just you and me.”

“But Kuroo,” Bokuto said, letting his voice die.

Suga sighed and dropped his head to rest on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“You’re starting to sound like you have a crush on him,” he said and giggled at the weird sound Bokuto made.

“I do not!” Bokuto denied. “It’s just… He’s going to be angry that I knotted you.”

Suga sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment.

“It’s none of his business,” Suga said. “I turned him down because I like someone else.”

Bokuto didn’t say anything. Suga wanted to know what the alpha was thinking, but he also didn’t want to hear more about Kuroo. He wanted to hear about Bokuto, he wanted for Bokuto to talk to him, not the absent Kuroo.

“He’s my best friend,” Bokuto said, voice quiet and almost longing.

“Oh for crying out loud,” Suga snapped. “Shut up about Kuroo! I don’t want to think about him when I have your knot in my ass.”

Bokuto flinched at Suga’s words and Suga lifted his head up.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “But really. He knows I’m not into him.”

“Oh,” Bokuto said.

He looked like a deflated balloon, and Suga was conflicted over how to feel. On one hand he wanted to beat some sense into the alpha to make him see what was right before him, on the other hand he wanted to say something encouraging and nourish Bokuto back to his normal self.

“He also knows who I like,” Suga said.

“Oh?” Bokuto asked. “Why did you tell him?”

Suga rolled his eyes, but Bokuto couldn’t see it; the alpha was staring down to Suga’s belly.

“Because he asked,” Suga said. “Because he was going to keep guessing until he got it right.”

“Oh,” Bokuto said again.

“You do realise you look like you’re intently staring at my cock?” Suga said.

That’s what made Bokuto lift his head up, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

“I wasn’t!” the alpha reassured.

“I wouldn’t mind even if you were,” Suga said.

Bokuto turned to look at the door. Suga was starting to wish that he wasn’t stuck on Bokuto’s lap so he could leave and go to sleep.

“This is a fucking disaster,” he mumbled to himself and leaned his forehead on Bokuto’s shoulder again.

“I know!” the alpha replied.

Suga was so frustrated he could have cried.

”What was Kuroo thinking?” Bokuto said, completely oblivious to Suga’s feelings.

”Just shut up,” Suga said. ”Let’s just quietly wait until we can go.”

Bokuto didn’t say a word, and Suga took that as a positive response. He had realised that talking to Bokuto about his crush right now would be a bad idea and would end up in rejection. Suga had never felt as discouraged as he did right now, wondering what went wrong. He was almost certain that Kuroo had snuck out to leave him alone with Bokuto to confess, but the alpha’s plan had completely backfired. Suga wondered if Kuroo had even realised how much Bokuto cared about the fact that he had feelings for Suga.

The more Suga thought the sadder he became, and couldn’t help shedding some tears onto Bokuto’s shoulder. The alpha squirmed uncomfortably but didn’t say anything. He lifted a hand to pat Suga’s back awkwardly, his big palm warm on the omega’s sweaty skin, and Suga wanted to melt into him.

Suga calmed down after crying for a bit, leaned his ear to Bokuto’s neck to hear how his blood was flowing through his veins, how his heart was beating with his calming breaths. It was heaven, and Suga never wanted to leave, even if he knew that the alpha was uncomfortable and didn’t want to be there. He wanted to stay in Bokuto’s loose embrace, leaning against the warm body before him…

”Hey,” Bokuto whispered and gently shook Suga’s shoulder.

Suga slowly woke up and lifted his head from Bokuto’s shoulder.

”We should go,” Bokuto said with a quiet voice.

Suga realised that Bokuto’s knot was gone and his cock had gone limp inside him. Suga made a sound of understanding and moved to get up.

”You dozed off for a bit,” Bokuto explained, and Suga found it incredibly touching.

”Yeah,” Suga said, voice thick with sleep.

Bokuto helped him stand up.

”You should go to sleep,” Bokuto said.

His voice was quiet and low, and Suga wanted to spend the rest of his life listening to it. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave in case this was the last time he had alone with Bokuto like this, so close and calm, satisfying in its simplicity.

Suga decided he should tell Bokuto. This was the right moment, so he looked up to the alpha’s eyes. Right then he felt his stomach gurgle and the semen inside him start to slip out.

”Oh shit,” he whispered, clutching his stomach. ”Bathroom.”

Suga turned and hurried to the lone stall by the showers with shaky legs.

”Do you need help?” he heard Bokuto ask, but couldn’t reply.

When Suga was seated on the toilet, insides turning, he felt the bitterness of the reality in his eyes. His eyes burned and he bent into two.

”What the hell am I doing?” he quietly asked the empty stall.

He shouldn’t have given in to temptation. He should have known better than to agree to something suggested by Kuroo. He should have left when he realised that Bokuto hadn’t been informed about the plan beforehand.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

”Is everything okay?” Bokuto asked.

Suga whimpered in response.

”Do you need help?” Bokuto asked, and Suga still couldn’t say a thing.

There was a moment of silence before the door cracked open just the tiniest bit to allow Bokuto to peek in.

”Are you in pain?” Bokuto asked, and Suga nodded.

Bokuto looked serious and worried, and Suga couldn’t help enjoying the attention from the alpha, although it was in such an embarrassing situation. Bokuto hesitated for a moment before stepping in and kneeling in front of Suga.

”It’s okay,” Bokuto said and stroked Suga’s knee. ”You’ll be fine.”

Suga sniffled. He looked into Bokuto’s eyes, and he was sure that what he saw in them was love.

*

The next morning Suga had a hard time waking up. He was going to get up, but fell asleep again before he could move a muscle. He woke up to the others moving around and turned over to his back, but couldn’t open his eyes before he was sleeping once more.

“Suga,” he woke up to a voice.

“Mm,” he groaned and turned to lie on his side.

“You need to get up,” Asahi said and gently nudged the omega.

“My back hurts,” Suga complained.

“Did you hurt your back yesterday?” Asahi worried.

“Has Suga hurt his back?” Hinata’s clear voice sounded from another part of the room.

That snapped Suga awake. He knew exactly why his body was so sore, but it didn’t mean everyone else had to know. Unfortunately Hinata’s question had turned everyone’s attention on him, and he was starting to worry that they could somehow tell what he had been up to last night.

Before heading back to their shared room Suga had checked himself in the mirror to make sure Kuroo hadn’t left any marks on him with his kisses, yet suddenly he was absolutely certain that they could all see it on his body, how he had been taken so wonderfully by two alphas last night.

“No, I’m fine,” he muttered and slowly sat up. “I probably slept in an awkward position.”

The rest of the team accepted his excuse and focused on their own morning routines. Suga took a while before properly getting up and went to brush his teeth with Daichi and Asahi.

“Good morning, Sugawara-kun,” Suga heard Kuroo’s voice from behind him right after he had rinsed his mouth.

He turned to glare at the smirking alpha. Daichi and Asahi had already been heading back but stopped to see what was going on.

“A word with you?” Kuroo asked, taking a hold of Suga’s hand and leading him away without waiting for an answer.

Suga sighed but followed the alpha. They didn’t go far before Kuroo stopped and turned to look at him. Suga was still wearing his pyjamas, and something about it made him feel self-conscious. It felt like he was wearing too little and showing too much, even though Kuroo had definitely seen much more than that.

“So,” Kuroo started with a wider smirk than his usual one. “How did you like my little surprise?”

“I thought it was a big surprise that Bokuto was only concerned about you when he realised you had left,” Suga said.

He was blankly staring at the alpha, whose smirk dropped from his face at his words.

“He what?” Kuroo asked.

“There I was,” Suga said, “his knot forcing us to stay together, and all he could talk about was you.”

Kuroo blinked his eyes, completely at a loss for words.

“Are you sure he doesn’t actually have feelings for you?” Suga asked and pointedly looked at Kuroo who went pale.

“No way,” he said hurriedly. “How would that even work? We’re both alphas.”

“I am aware of that,” Suga said and glanced towards his team’s room. “That’s what happened and that’s it. He didn’t even notice me.”

Suga blushed at his own words. He didn’t think it was fair to discuss his feelings on Bokuto with Kuroo, who had just confessed to him the previous night, but he couldn’t help himself. Remembering the disappointment he had felt last night was difficult to handle first thing in the morning.

“What the hell was that idiot thinking?” Kuroo said to himself. “I’ll have to have a word with him.”

“You shouldn’t,” Suga said, still looking away. “If he doesn’t care then he doesn’t.”

Suga headed back to his team’s shared room. Kuroo didn’t follow. Soon Suga could hear Kuroo hurrying to the opposite direction.

The team had already gone to have breakfast, except for Daichi who was waiting in the room.

“What was that?” the alpha asked.

Suga shrugged.

“He wanted to have a word.”

“About what?” Daichi asked.

Suga glanced at Daichi before starting to change his clothes.

“Nothing much,” he said nonchalantly.

“Koushi,” Daichi said, and Suga heard him step closer. “What are you doing?”

Suga turned to look at the alpha who was standing before him.

“What do you mean?” he asked, shirtless and shivering under Daichi’s stare.

“First Tanaka, now Kuroo?” Daichi said.

Suga dropped his shirt onto his futon.

“What do you mean?” Suga asked again, picked up a t-shirt and started putting it on.

“Why are you fooling around with just about anyone?” Daichi asked.

Suga froze, hands on his hips, ready to pull his pants down.

“What?” he asked, certain that he had heard something wrong.

“I know what you’ve been doing,” Daichi said. “Why are you doing it? Are you trying to taunt me?”

“Daichi, what the hell are you talking about?” Suga asked and pushed his pants down so fast they dropped on the floor.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” Daichi asked. “Did you? After all those times we had sex, you thought that I wouldn’t be able to tell when you’ve had some?”

Suga was staring at Daichi, and couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Not to mention this impressive bruise on your hips,” Daichi said, pointing at Suga’s hips. “And that other one on your leg.”

Suga turned to look down, and was shocked to realise he really did have a bruise on his hips and a hickey on his thigh. He blushed furiously, trying to hide his embarrassment but failing. He couldn’t look at Daichi, so he looked at his shoulder.

“I hit myself on a door,” he said.

“Don’t lie to me, Koushi,” Daichi said almost pleadingly. “Just tell me the truth.”

“What do you want to hear?” Suga snapped. “That I’ve been sleeping around with just about anyone I could lure into my bed? Do you want a full list of all the alphas I’ve slept with? How about I grade them just for you?”

“Can’t you be a little more considerate of me?” Daichi asked.

“It’s none of your business!” Suga exclaimed. “We’re over. I haven’t been sleeping around. Even if I had, it wouldn’t be any of your concern because you’re not my boyfriend.”

Daichi looked genuinely upset and Suga had to turn his back to the alpha.

“Here’s a full list of everyone I’ve ever slept with,” he said, voice scarily calm. “You. Kuroo. The end.”

Daichi didn’t say anything. Suga could hear him breath in the calm manner he always did when they had a fight. It was almost scary how they had been trying to be apart but were still just as close as ever.

“You can’t do that,” Daichi said.

“Shut up!” Suga yelled and turned around to face Daichi. “You don’t tell me what to do. I don’t tell you what to do. Why are you following me around? Stop doing it. I’m not your omega. I’m not your anything, Daichi. Isn’t that what you suggested? Let’s not have anything to do with each other until it calms down, that’s what you said.”

“Of course I didn’t really want it,” Daichi said exasperated. “I love you, and I want to be with you.”

“You have to stop,” Suga said. “Just forget all about me. I’m not going to come back to you. I’m not going to regret any of my decisions. Why can’t you just leave me alone when I tell you to go away?”

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you,” Daichi said.

“Too bad,” Suga said, voice gone completely cold. “I have stopped thinking about you.”

Suga quickly pulled a pair of sweatpants from his bag and left the room without pulling them on. He hurried down the corridor in case Daichi tried to come after him. Then he stopped to get dressed and headed for breakfast.

“Where’s Daichi?” Asahi asked, when Suga sat down next to him.

The alpha’s voice was clearly worried.

“I don’t know,” Suga said and shrugged. “How would I know?”

Asahi looked at his breakfast defeated. Suga felt bad for being so cold to the alpha, who had done absolutely nothing wrong, but his blood was still boiling.

“It’s scary,” he heard Asahi whisper at his breakfast.

Suga stopped and turned to look at the alpha. Asahi’s eyes were glistening and his lips were trembling. He had an aura of gloom around him, and Suga felt even worse than he had already felt about everything else.

“What are you saying?” Suga asked gently.

“You’re not friends anymore,” Asahi said. “You’re not going to be friends with me anymore.”

The alpha’s voice was quiet and was nearly drowned out by all the boys in the same room having their breakfast without a care in the world. Suga pat Asahi’s shoulder.

“We will never stop being your friends,” Suga said, hoping that he sounded reassuring in spite of his own worries. “It’s hard now that the break-up is still so fresh, but with time it will be different.”

“Then we’ll be in separate universities,” Asahi said.

“It might not take that long,” Suga said, although he was certain it would take even longer. “Don’t worry too much. You worry too much.”

Asahi looked at him, and he smiled. The alpha carefully smiled back, lips shivering with the effort.

“There you go,” Suga said and pat the alpha on the back so hard that Asahi let out a huff and bent forward. “Now eat!”

Asahi seemed to be in a bit of a better mood after that, and his mood improved even more when Daichi finally joined the team. Suga tried to discreetly look at Daichi, but couldn’t pick up on any clues on how he was feeling. He sighed internally. It had always been hopeless to try to read Daichi’s feelings from his face.

Suga felt like it was better for him to leave, so he got up and headed out. He soon noticed Asahi following him. Suga turned to smile at the alpha, who was fidgeting.

”It’s a nice day,” Suga tried, but Asahi didn’t calm down.

”Did you fight again?” Asahi asked with his eyes cast down.

Suga stopped and turned to face the alpha. Asahi looked at him.

”We did,” Suga said quietly. ”It’s hard. I’m sorry it reflects on our friendship with you.”

Asahi nodded sadly, looking to the side.

”It’s hard to see him like that,” he muttered.

”Like what?” Suga asked, genuinely curious, because to him Daichi had looked exactly the same as always.

”He’s been crying,” Asahi whispered and flinched at his own words.

”How can you tell?” Suga asked, trying to keep confusion out of his voice.

”He always looks like that after he’s been crying,” Asahi said and glanced at Suga. ”He looks like if you approach him he’s going to throw you to the ground.”

Suga snorted.

”He did look like that, didn’t he,” he said. ”It’s his own fault.”

Asahi looked horrified at Suga’s words.

”I don’t want to talk bad about him, Asahi,” Suga said, ”but he’s making it impossible for me to stay calm.”

”He’s in love with you,” Asahi said.

”I know,” Suga replied and took a hold of the alpha’s hands. ”And I still care about him too. But he needs to learn to let go.”

”I wish it could be the way it was,” Asahi said with a sniffle.

Suga quickly hugged the alpha before patting his arm.

”Change can be difficult but it’s necessary,” Suga said and flashed a smile. ”Whatever happens between me and Daichi won’t change the fact that you’re an important friend to me.”

Asahi looked at him with a teary smile. Suga playfully slapped the alpha’s shoulder.

”No more gloom!” he announced. ”Let’s have a fun day!”

*

Suga was surprised that Kuroo didn’t bother him even once during the morning. The alpha seemed to be only focusing on volleyball. A part of Suga couldn’t help feeling disappointed; he had hoped that Kuroo would have tried to sort things out with Bokuto, but it seemed unlikely.

Suga had finished his lunch and was sitting with the rest of the team, listening to Tanaka and Noya explain a movie they had recently seen. He had a faint smile on his lips. The air around them was peaceful.

“We meet again,” Kuroo’s voice cut into Suga’s mind.

“We certainly do,” Bokuto said, and Suga’s heart skipped a beat or two.

Suga turned to look at the two standing by him.

“Hi there, Omega-kun,” Kuroo said with a wide smirk.

“Let’s talk,” Bokuto said before Suga could even open his mouth to shout at Kuroo.

Suga sighed but did get up to leave with the two alphas.

“Don’t worry, big guy,” Kuroo said to somewhere behind Suga.

Suga glanced back and saw Daichi staring at them.

“We’ll just be borrowing him for a moment,” Bokuto ended Kuroo’s sentence.

With that the two took a hold of Suga’s arms and led him away. Suga allowed it, curious to find out what was going on. The fact that Bokuto was in on the plan was encouraging. Maybe Kuroo had really talked to him. Suga also let himself enjoy the feeling of his arm pressed against Bokuto’s body as the alpha walked him onwards.

They arrived to a side building and entered a room that looked like a teacher’s office. Kuroo closed the door behind them, and Bokuto casually sat on the edge of the desk.

”Now,” Kuroo said with a grand gesture towards both Suga and Bokuto, ”a surprise.”

Suga groaned in disbelief over the fact that he had once again given Kuroo too much credit before knowing what was really going on.

”Sugawara here probably knew to expect this,” Kuroo said and pointed at Bokuto, ”so this is – once again – for you, Bokuto.”

Bokuto looked at Kuroo like a confused puppy, and Suga couldn’t help smiling at him.

”Bokuto, I always knew you weren’t that bright, but I never realised how dumb you really are,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto’s face went from confused to hurt.

”I know I’m stupid,” Bokuto said, and his face looked like he might burst to tears, although his eyes were dry. ”No need to bring it up like that.”

”There is a need for that,” Kuroo said strongly before anyone could cut him off. ”Last night I did you a huge favour and you completely wasted it.”

Suga blushed at the thought that he had been the main part of that favour. Bokuto, on the other hand, was looking even more confused than before. Suga felt an intense need to pet his head and tell him it was okay to not get Kuroo’s vague talk.

”What?” Bokuto finally asked and Kuroo dramatically placed his hand on his face and sighed.

”This is what I mean, Bokuto,” he said. ”You’re such an idiot that even I can’t predict what you’ll do.”

Bokuto lower lip was trembling, but Suga was almost certain that it was an act that Kuroo had seen many times before.

”Bokuto,” Kuroo said and stepped closer to the alpha in question, looking like he was about to reveal a very important secret. ”Sugawara here is an omega, and he’s interested in you.”

Bokuto’s eyes were wide and his mouth formed a small o as he looked at his friend before turning to look at Suga. Suga couldn’t bear to meet the gaze and turned his head away.

”I’m not stupid,” Kuroo said, gesturing at himself, ”so I am very much aware of how much you like him.”

Kuroo pointed at Bokuto and nodded towards Suga.

”Now that we’re all on the same page,” Kuroo said and took a step back, ”I have one more surprise.”

Suga furrowed his brows at the announcement. Kuroo’s surprise could be just about anything, and Suga wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what it was.

”I’m going to lock you two in this room until you have talked,” Kuroo said and quickly stepped out of the room. ”There’s still plenty of time left.”

Kuroo shut the door and Suga heard a lock rattle. He blinked a couple of times before turning to Bokuto, who was staring at the door in disbelief. Suga cleared his throat, and the alpha turned to look at him, immediately blushing.

”That Kuroo,” Bokuto said and tried to laugh, failing miserably.

”Is it true?” Suga asked, not willing to play along with Bokuto to pretend like Kuroo had been lying.

Bokuto swallowed and looked down before looking back up at Suga.

”Is it true?” he asked as well. ”Do you like me?”

Suga had an intense blush on his face.

”Yes,” he said, eyes firmly on Bokuto. “It’s true.”

Bokuto made a sound of confirmation and looked to the door.

“But he liked you first,” the alpha said quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Suga could hardly believe his ears.

“How would you know that?” he asked.

Bokuto blush was reaching his ears.

“He fell for you during your joint practise,” Bokuto said. “I didn’t even know who you were. Then he was so excited about the practise camp because he would get to see you again, and I was so curious to find out who he liked. But then I saw you, and there was something.”

Bokuto stopped to touch his chest before making a vague gesture with his hand.

“It was a feeling,” he continued. “Unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. And I knew that you were someone I wanted to know.”

Bokuto glanced at Suga before looking back to the door.

“Then Kuroo came to me, announcing that the cute omega he had fallen for was you,” Bokuto said. “How stupid of me.”

The alpha laughed sadly.

“I should have realised it,” he said. “Of course it would be you, because you are the only omega in your team. Almost the only omega in this entire camp.”

Suga was looking at Bokuto, who was now staring at his own hands. His fingers were playing with the fabric of his shorts.

“On top of that you already had an alpha,” Bokuto continued. “Kuroo had already gotten used to the fact that his crush would be unrequited, and I thought that it was exactly what I should come to terms with too.”

Bokuto turned to look at Suga. Their eyes met. Bokuto’s stare was vivid gold, and Suga felt like his heart was in his throat. Then the alpha looked away again.

“Then last night,” Bokuto said. “I was happy for Kuroo when you said you had broken up with your alpha. But I was greedy too. I knew how Kuroo felt but I wanted you too.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Suga said, and Bokuto turned to look at him again. “I’m sorry for him, but I never saw him in the way I’ve seen you ever since I first lay eyes on you.”

Bokuto licked his lips. Suga wanted to cross over to the desk where Bokuto was still sitting, but stayed put. It was important to talk. They could kiss later.

“Kuroo is my best friend,” Bokuto said. “I can’t steal you from him.”

Suga turned to look at the closed door. A part of him understood Bokuto’s reasoning, but the other part was furious with how stubborn the alpha was being.

“Bokuto,” Suga said and turned to face the alpha, who glanced at him before looking at his feet. “You can’t steal me from him, because he never had me. He never had a chance with me. I only slept with him because I was horny and saw it as a way to get to you, and he knew that.”

Bokuto looked outraged and he turned to look at Suga.

“Why do you think he left last night?” Suga asked. “He just told you that. He was doing you a favour. Why do you think that is?”

Bokuto shook his head, eyes as wide as ever.

“It’s because you’re his best friend,” Suga said. “It’s because he likes me. He wanted to make me happy by giving me an opportunity to be alone with you. He wanted to give you the chance to be alone with me.”

Bokuto tilted his head to the side.

“Why do you think he locked us in this room?” Suga asked.

Bokuto tilted his head to the other side.

“It’s because I want the two of you to be together,” Kuroo said through the door. “Bokuto, if you still keep denying him I’m going to come in and beat that idiocy out of you.”

“But,” Bokuto tried.

“No buts!” Kuroo yelled. “I wasn’t sure how you felt until last night, but you really suck at hiding things from me. Now kiss him!”

Bokuto turned to look at Suga. He glanced back to the door before slowly standing up.

“What is he doing now?” Kuroo asked.

“Standing up and staring at me,” Suga replied.

“Bokuto, you’re taking way too long,” Kuroo said with an exasperated voice. “Go for it! You have him right there.”

Bokuto seemed to be frozen in place, lips slightly parted, eyes half-lidded and looking at Suga with the same look Suga had seen last night as he was sitting on the toilet and Bokuto tried his best to comfort him. Suga couldn’t help smiling as he took the couple of steps necessary to stand right next to Bokuto. He placed a hand on the alpha’s cheek and guided his head down to place a kiss on his soft lips.

Suga looked up to Bokuto’s eyes. The alpha looked hesitant, but then pulled Suga into an embrace and kissed him again. Suga closed his eyes when their lips pressed together, the warmth of Bokuto’s body encasing him as their lips explored each other. The kiss was almost chaste compared to the ones they had shared the previous night, but Suga thought that it might just be his favourite kiss ever.

Bokuto let go first. Suga tried to follow, but the alpha pulled away. Suga opened his eyes to look at the boy standing right next to him.

“I like you,” Bokuto said. “I want to be with you.”

Suga smiled brightly at the words.

“Will you be my omega?” Bokuto asked quietly, almost a whisper, his words meant for Suga alone.

“Yes,” Suga said without hesitation, and Bokuto kissed him again.

“You know,” Kuroo said, standing by the doorway. “The break is almost over.”

Bokuto looked like he had seen a ghost, and quickly jumped away from Suga. Kuroo shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“It’s not like this is the first time I see the two of you intimate,” Kuroo said. “Stop being so jittery. I’ll get over my crush eventually.”

“I’m sorry, Kuroo,” Bokuto started, but Kuroo lifted his hand to stop him.

“You have done nothing wrong,” Kuroo said before adding thoughtfully, “except of course totally ignoring what was right in front of you last night. I can’t believe you spent the entire time talking about me when you could have used your knotting time to do something much more fun.”

Bokuto looked like a child who had just been scolded. This time Suga reached out to take a hold of his warm hand. Bokuto’s face immediately lit up.

“We better go now,” Kuroo said. “I don’t want to be late.”

Still holding hands Bokuto and Suga followed Kuroo outside, before Bokuto stopped Suga.

“Should we keep this a secret?” he asked.

“Why?” Suga asked in return.

“Well, your captain is your ex,” Bokuto said carefully. “Is it a good idea to upset him?”

“I don’t care about him,” Suga claimed.

“I know you don’t mean that,” Bokuto said quietly.

Suga bit his lip and thought for a moment.

“There’s no point trying to hide it,” he eventually said. “They’re going to notice anyway. Well, most of them at least. I probably smell like you too.”

Bokuto blushed at the notion, hand jerking in Suga’s hold.

“Let’s not announce it,” Suga said, “but let’s not keep it a secret either. You know, just no flirting in front of them.”

Bokuto smiled.

“Okay,” he said and pressed a quick kiss on Suga’s lips. “I’ll let go of your hand when we get too close.”

Suga giggled and let Bokuto lead him towards the court.

*

Suga was happy. There was no way for him to hide it. Each time he and Bokuto happened to look at each other across the court, Bokuto’s face immediately lit up, and Suga couldn’t help smiling at him. Bokuto also seemed to be playing with new kind of energy, and Suga enjoyed seeing him with such intensity.

After the last game of the day Bokuto headed to Suga, but before he even got close, Tanaka nudged Suga’s arm. Suga smiled at Bokuto apologetically, and followed Tanaka aside.

“You look happy,” Tanaka said the first thing.

“I am happy,” Suga said, cheeks glowing red.

“It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with a certain Fukurodani player?” Tanaka asked like he hadn’t already figured it out.

Suga flinched.

“I try to be discreet about it,” he said, “but it’s so hard.”

“Yeah,” Tanaka said and nodded. “I guess I understand that. I’m just a bit worried about Daichi.”

“Me too,” Suga said and thoughtfully looked down. “I don’t want to hurt him any more than I already have, but at the same time how could I limit my happiness just to please him?”

Tanaka nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“If that’s what you wanted to talk about, then you don’t have to,” Suga said. “I already know.”

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Tanaka carefully suggested.

Suga hesitated before answering slowly.

“It’s impossible for me to talk to him without fighting right now.”

“Why?” Tanaka asked.

“He drives me crazy,” Suga said. “I’m not sure what’s going on with him, but I almost feel like he’s purposefully saying all the wrong things to make me lose it. It’s better for me to not talk to him if I can avoid it.”

“Can’t you ask someone else to talk to him?” Tanaka asked next.

“Who could that be?” Suga asked back. “Are you offering?”

Tanaka’s eyes went wide and he shook his head.

“I’m not all that keen on getting too close to him right now,” Tanaka said. “He’s been glaring at me in a pretty angry way for a while now.”

“Ah, that’s probably because he thinks I’ve been sleeping with you,” Suga said.

Tanaka’s face went pale but his ears blushed. The look on his face was so dumbfounded it was nearly comical.

“Why does he think that?” Tanaka asked, voice unusually high.

“Beats me,” Suga said. “Apparently I’m just a common slut who will sleep with any alpha I talk to.”

“I can see why you want to avoid talking to him, if that’s what he’s saying,” Tanaka understood.

“Don’t worry about him,” Suga said. “I’m sure he just needs some time to cool down.”

Tanaka nodded, but looked incredulous. Truthfully, Suga wasn’t convinced that was the case either, but he didn’t want to completely spoil his good mood by thinking about Daichi. He didn’t want to spoil the rest of the camp just because Daichi had a problem.

“Koushi,” Daichi appeared by them almost out of nowhere.

Tanaka jerked backwards like he had been doing something forbidden.

“Sawamura,” Suga replied with a short nod and left.

He heard the pained noise Daichi made, but didn’t stop or turn to see. He had to go.

Suga thought about calling Oikawa and talking to him to find some clarity in his head, when he ran into Kuroo.

“Why do you keep appearing wherever I am?” Suga asked with no true frustration in his voice.

“Because I’m actively looking for you,” Kuroo said, causing Suga to blush.

It was easy to forget that Kuroo had a crush on him, when the same alpha had been the person to help Bokuto stop hesitating and go for it.

“I was wondering if you wanted to practise with us,” Kuroo said. “I might be a good loser but I also still want to make sure I get to spend as much time with you as I can.”

Suga flashed a quick smile at Kuroo, who had his usual smirk on his face.

“I don’t think I’m in the mood right now,” Suga said.

“Please?” Kuroo tried, dropping his smirk and asking seriously.

“I’m really sorry,” Suga said. “I just have too much to think about right now.”

“Volleyball will clear your head,” Kuroo said with confidence.

Suga couldn’t help smiling.

“I would just be too distracted to be helpful,” he said.

“At least come watch us play,” Kuroo tried.

“What’s the point?” Suga asked.

“You’ll be the audience,” Kuroo said. “Great players need an audience.”

Suga giggled.

“Okay,” he finally said. “But only if you tell me something.”

“I’ll tell you anything,” Kuroo said and winked.

“What did you tell Bokuto we were going to do when the two of you got me after lunch?” Suga asked.

Kuroo’s entire face lit up and he looked like he was trying his best to not laugh.

“Ah, Bokuto, my dumb friend,” he said, looking up to the sky. “I told him that you were interested in a second round and that we would be discussing the details.”

Suga clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

“You’re a terrible friend,” Suga said and couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice.  “But you’re also a good friend. I guess I should say thank you.”

“Nah,” Kuroo said and waved a hand in front of him. “Anything for my bestest buddy and his cute omega crush.”

Suga frowned at Kuroo for once again referring to him as an omega, but followed the alpha to the gym where he had a small group of players to practise.

“Here’s our audience,” Kuroo announced, an arm draped over Suga’s shoulder, much to Bokuto’s distaste.

“No touching,” Bokuto whined and swat Kuroo’s arm away.

Suga blushed, but nearly everyone in the room looked unaffected, except for Hinata and Haiba who looked like they had just heard some world-shattering news. Akaashi did flash a smile at Suga when their eyes met, but Tsukishima looked bored, just waiting for them to play. Suga sat down onto the floor by the wall and the six boys divided into two teams to start practising.

In spite of his doubts, watching the sextet play was calming. Suga found himself following the game and laughing at the chattering, and when it was time to stop and head to dinner, his worries were gone. He knew it was temporary, but pushed that thought aside to enjoy the way Bokuto jogged to him and caught him in a tight sweaty hug.

“Did I do good?” Bokuto asked excitedly. “Did you see me spike that ball?”

Suga laughed at the alpha’s enthusiasm and did his best to convince him that he hadn’t missed a moment of their practise. He glanced at Tsukishima who had withdrawn back to his shelf and left separately from the rest of the group, and smiled at the fact that even he had finally made new friends and found a way to fit in somewhere.

Not many people were eating as late as they were, so Suga and Bokuto sat next to each other. Bokuto made sure to sit so close that their arms bumped each time they moved, and Suga definitely didn’t mind feeling the warmth radiating from Bokuto. Every now and then Suga glanced at Kuroo, but the alpha seemed perfectly happy with the situation. Suga leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and listened to his new boyfriend talk to Hinata about spiking. He hadn’t felt this content in a long time.

After the group was done eating everyone went their own way, and Bokuto and Suga sneaked away together. They went outside. After the hot day the evening felt soothingly cool, and they sat down under a tree. The sky was clear and Suga looked up at the stars, until Bokuto gently touched his cheek and coaxed him into turning his head to look at the alpha.

Without a word their lips met in a kiss that started out slow. It was still new to them, their mouths exploring each other to see what it felt like, when the other one reacted the most, how to make it feel like the whole world was contained in that one kiss as time froze around them. Suga climbed onto Bokuto’s lap, hands roaming the alpha’s wide back, stopping to his shoulders and nape. Bokuto’s fingers were combing through Suga’s hair in a way that made Suga’s heart purr, the clumsy movements turning more fluid the longer they stayed together like this.

Suga didn’t know if Bokuto and Kuroo had ever kissed or if their private time had been just about sex. Bokuto’s kisses were shy and careful, but it could have been because of the alpha’s unexpected shyness over his feelings. When Suga opened his mouth and licked over Bokuto’s lips, the alpha took a moment before parting his lips to meet Suga’s tongue with his own. The kiss was still slow and searching, their tongues meeting to taste the different feelings sparking inside them with each stroke. Suga led Bokuto’s tongue into his mouth, enjoying the way the alpha tried different ways of touching. Suga moaned and sucked on the alpha’s tongue, causing the boy to roll his hips up. Bokuto pulled back, but Suga followed, sucking the alpha’s lower lip into his mouth. Bokuto groaned and grasped at Suga’s hair, pressing their bodies closer.

“I really like kissing you,” Suga said against Bokuto’s lips.

The alpha hummed in response, licking over Suga’s lips before nibbling on his lower lip with gentle teeth.

Their kiss melted into soft pecks and smiles, until they were simply sitting together arms around each other, listening to the life in each other’s bodies.

“I can’t believe I got you,” Bokuto said quietly.

“I know,” Suga said. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

“Too bad we live so far away from each other,” Bokuto said with a sigh. “I want to spend all my time with you to learn to know you better.”

Suga’s heart was beating heavily when he was forced to think about the downsides of his new relationship with Bokuto.

“I wish we could do that,” he said. “What about when I go to heat?”

Bokuto jerked at the question.

“I’ll be there, of course,” the alpha said with confidence, but then carefully added, “if you’ll have me.”

“Why wouldn’t I want you with me?” Suga asked and laughed. “As much as I enjoy this type of closeness with you, I also want to fuck. I really liked what we did last night.”

Bokuto’s moved his hips at the words.

“We better talk about something else,” the alpha said. “I don’t want to get too excited.”

Suga smiled against his neck.

“I don’t think I could do it again tonight,” he said. “It was intense.”

Suga moved his head to listen to Bokuto’s heart beat in his chest. It was beating fast, and the thought that it was because of him made Suga giddy.

“I’ll visit you as often as I can,” Bokuto said next.

“I’d like that,” Suga said. “I’ll visit you too.”

“Aren’t you in a college prep class?” Bokuto asked. “You’ll be too busy.”

Suga thought about it. Bokuto was probably right, but he didn’t want for Bokuto to always have to be the one to travel.

“I’m sure I’ll find a way to do it,” he said. “I want to.”

They were quiet for a moment. Suga wished they could sleep together so he could lean against Bokuto and fall asleep to the rhythm of his breaths.

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do,” Bokuto said. “I’ve never had a mate before.”

“Just don’t worry too much,” Suga said. “Take it easy. I’m sure we can make it work.”

“I hope so,” Bokuto said, a hint of insecurity in his voice. “I don’t want to mess it up.”

“You won’t,” Suga said reassuringly. “We’ll be fine.”

“We,” Bokuto repeated.

Suga lifted his head to see the alpha smile. Bokuto bent down to softly kiss Suga.

“I like being “we”,” Bokuto said, and his face was sunlight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that I have now written the couple of scenes I had planned beforehand, so everything that happens from here on out is a completely surprise for me.


	4. Endings that Aren't Beginnings

The following evening Suga and Bokuto sneaked away from the rest of the players and headed to the same building where Kuroo had forced them to face each other.

“Kuroo gave me an idea to use this place,” Bokuto said with a wide smile. “No one should think to look for us here.”

They entered the office and carefully closed the door behind before Bokuto pulled Suga into a hug. Suga loved Bokuto’s hugs: they were soft and warm and while they made his heart beat faster and body tingle, they also made him feel right and safe. Bokuto’s body was muscular but soft, and Suga wanted to touch every part of it.

“Did you have a good day?” Bokuto asked.

Suga nodded.

“I really like seeing you play,” he said.

Bokuto’s body shivered with happiness and he slightly lifted Suga to press a wet kiss on his mouth. Suga giggled and kissed Bokuto back, all smiles and happiness, the kind of joy that had been missing from his life for a long time.

“I like knowing that you’re watching me,” Bokuto said almost shyly, eyes cast down and cheeks glowing, a smile tugging on his cheeks.

It was Suga’s turn to kiss Bokuto, and he went for it with every ounce of happiness he felt right at that moment. Bokuto walked them over to the desk and Suga hopped on it before wrapping his legs around Bokuto’s hips.

“You’re so amazingly beautiful,” Bokuto said, looking at Suga’s face in awe.

“You’re incredibly sexy,” Suga said, lowering his voice slightly to send shivers down Bokuto’s spine.

Bokuto grunted and pulled Suga’s body closer, their groins rubbing together as their lips met in an open kiss. Bokuto tasted like sweat and smelled like cinnamon, and Suga couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to sleep next to the alpha’s soft body and wake up to the warmth around him. Suga pulled away from the kiss to trail his lips down Bokuto’s neck to his shoulder. Bokuto’s hands were resting on Suga’s lower back, the warmth of them arousing interest in Suga’s cock. Suga slightly tugged on Bokuto’s hair before lowering his hands to the hem of the alpha’s shirt.

“Take it off?” he asked with an innocent blink and a smile, and Bokuto swallowed before quickly ridding his body of the shirt.

Suga’s eyes roamed Bokuto’s naked chest and stomach. Now that it wasn’t a surprising rendezvous in the middle of the night, Suga could take more time to admire the body in front of him. Bokuto’s nipples were a nice shade of light brown, the small nubs erect in the cool office air. Suga smiled and pressed a hand over Bokuto’s heart, splaying his fingers wide and looking at the way his lighter skin looked even paler on Bokuto’s gently tanned chest. He glanced up to see the alpha stare at him with an absentminded smile and a soft blush over his cheeks. Suga slid his hand down to Bokuto’s stomach, feeling the muscles move with the touch, and he couldn’t believe he had found an alpha with such a sculpted yet soft body.

“I want to see you too,” Bokuto finally said, tugging at Suga’s shirt.

Suga giggled and blushed at how nervously giddy he sounded, and peeled his shirt off, throwing it to the side. Bokuto’s eyes went wide, and he slowly pushed Suga to lie down on the desk.

“Oh man,” the alpha whispered. “I can’t believe how beautiful you are.”

Suga stroked Bokuto’s hair as the alpha lowered his head to kiss over Suga’s heart. Suga giggled, and Bokuto’s mouth made its way to a nipple. The alpha sucked the pink flesh into his mouth, and Suga sighed, shivers running through his spine as Bokuto’s slick tongue teased the nub. Bokuto used his fingers to rub on the other nipple, and Suga’s fingers were buried in the alpha’s hair, tugging and massaging as his body squirmed.

Much to Suga’s delight Bokuto kissed a trail down his body to the waistband of his pants, pulling on the fabric to make more room to suck a tiny mark over Suga’s hipbone. Suga wiggled his hips to encourage Bokuto, who continued pulling on Suga’s pants until they slid over his thighs to his knees and dropped to his ankles. Bokuto eyed the small bulge of Suga’s cock covered by his underwear and looked up.

“I want you,” Suga said when he saw the hesitant question in the alpha’s eyes.

Bokuto placed an open-mouthed kiss on Suga’s inner thigh before slowly pulling the underwear off to reveal Suga’s cock that was gradually coming to life. Suga kicked his pants down to the floor and opened his legs to allow Bokuto better access.

“Fuck,” the alpha whispered under his breath before leaning forward.

His eyes were looking everywhere at once, and Suga’s cock stirred with how Bokuto was looking at him with respectful hunger. Bokuto looked up again to receive a short nod from Suga before he kissed at Suga’s groin right next to his awakening cock, and licked over the salty flesh. He kissed Suga’s balls, licking down to tease the puckered entrance before making his way up and taking the tip of Suga’s cock in his mouth. Suga fisted a hand in Bokuto’s gelled hair, wondering how much it would take to make a complete mess of it.

Bokuto sucked, and Suga arched his back. His hole was getting incredibly wet and needy, twitching with the anticipation of being filled soon. Bokuto must have practised giving head on Kuroo, Suga thought, when the alpha continued licking and sucking hungrily.

Suga planted his foot against Bokuto’s ribs, glad that he had managed to kick one of his socks off in the process of getting rid of his pants. He trailed his toes down Bokuto’s body towards his lap, but couldn’t quite reach the place he most wanted to touch. Bokuto groaned and pulled off with one final suck, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Suga’s cock.

“Should I stretch you first?” Bokuto asked almost shyly.

“Not today,” Suga said. “I want to take you in raw.”

Bokuto shivered and Suga trailed his foot over his chest, toeing a nipple.

“What are you doing?” Bokuto asked with a smirk.

“Nothing much,” Suga said with an innocent look on his face, but he knew that he couldn’t hide the playfulness of his eyes.

“Nothing much, he says,” Bokuto muttered and grabbed a hold of Suga’s ankle.

Bokuto kissed the sole of Suga’s foot, his lips tickling the sensitive skin, and Suga laughed, squirming in his hold.

“You have a foot fetish or something?” Suga asked playfully.

“I never considered it,” Bokuto said, kissing Suga’s ankle. “But with these gorgeous feet of yours I might develop a fetish.”

Suga laughed as Bokuto released his foot and dragged it down over Bokuto’s torso to his crotch, where his cock had already formed a bulge in his baggy pants. Suga felt the heat of it through the fabric and licked his lips. He tried to use his toes to pull Bokuto’s pants off, but couldn’t do much. The alpha laughed heartily and dropped both his sweatpants and underwear to the ground. Suga immediately took advantage of the situation and placed his foot firmly over the alpha’s cock that was definitely ready for action. He enjoyed feeling how it throbbed against his foot, the heat making him moan at the back of his throat.

Bokuto smiled and rolled his hips against the foot once before gently guiding it out of his way and positioning himself between Suga’s parted legs. He pulled Suga closer to the edge of the desk, his heavy cock resting next to Suga’s length.

“Your cock is so cute,” Bokuto said before widening his eyes and quickly looking up. “I’m sorry. Is that something you’re not supposed to say?”

“I don’t mind,” Suga said and tangled his legs behind Bokuto’s ass. “I like it. I like you saying stuff like that to me.”

Bokuto blinked a couple of times. Suga gently touched the thick cock resting against his own, fingers slowly exploring the entire length of it before he took it in his hands and felt the heaviness of it. He pressed it against his cock that looked tiny compared to Bokuto’s size, rubbed their shafts together and sighed. Bokuto was leaning on the desk, eyes focused on how Suga’s hands were playing on their cocks and tiny groans rumbling deep in his chest.

“I want you to fuck me, Bokuto,” Suga said and looked up to the alpha’s eyes.

Bokuto let out a needy whine and pushed his hips into Suga’s hand.

“Can I?” he asked, eyes clouded by arousal and hands shaking.

Suga nodded and spread his legs more to present his slick entrance to Bokuto.

“You smell so good,” the alpha mumbled as he softly touched Suga’s thighs and pressed them apart to gain access.

The tip of Bokuto’s cock brushed against Suga’s hole, and the omega shivered. It was hot, and Suga knew that the thickness made it feel oh so perfect, and he couldn’t wait to have Bokuto inside him, fucking into him and losing himself to how good it feels.

Bokuto took a hold of his cock and lined it to Suga’s entrance. The tip of his tongue was peeking past his lips as he started pushing in, and Suga bit his lower lip as he closed his eyes, wanting to feel everything as well as possible. He heard Bokuto breathe above him, heard his own blood humming in his ears, and as Bokuto’s hips stopped flush against his ass, he thought he might cry with how good he felt at that very moment.

Suga opened his eyes and looked at Bokuto, who was breathing hard and looking at him with questioning eyes. Suga licked his lips and rolled his hips to feel the thick cock spreading him open, and he moaned at the way Bokuto’s entire body jerked with it.

“This is okay?” Bokuto asked, warm hands stroking Suga’s hips and sides.

“Yes, it’s perfect,” Suga said. “Please, fuck me. I want you.”

“I want you too,” Bokuto said. “I’m just scared.”

“Don’t be scared,” Suga said and shifted a little to feel more comfortable, skin having stuck to the wood of the desk under him. “We have already done this before.”

“But it was different,” Bokuto said thoughtfully and gently swayed his hips back and forward again. “Kuroo did you first, but now it’s just me, and I’ve never been with another omega before.”

Suga smiled and reached out a hand to invite Bokuto to bed over and closer to him.

“It’s okay,” he said against the alpha’s lips. “I’m not going to break. I can take it, I promise.”

“Promise?” Bokuto whispered back, and Suga nodded.

They kissed softly, lips grazing one another, when Bokuto pulled half of his cock out before pushing back in. He was clearly testing Suga, testing himself, and Suga made sure to moan with every movement to build the alpha’s confidence. They were breathing each other’s air, open mouths brushing together as Bokuto sped up his thrusts, and Suga pulled the alpha closer, draped his arms around the broad shoulders and legs around the soft waist. Bokuto’s hips were pistoning into Suga exactly the way he had hoped for, the alpha’s groans growing louder, and Suga felt his own slick slide down his ass as Bokuto fucked him with slippery sounds.

“Bokuto,” Suga said, moving his hands to take a hold of the alpha’s cheeks to lift his head to look at him. “Let’s change positions, okay? The desk is wrecking my back.”

Bokuto slowed down to a stop. His forehead was sweaty and Suga wiped it with his hand before sitting up and getting off of the table. He smirked, turned around, and bent over, resting his chest on the desk and presenting his twitching used hole to the alpha. He reached back to spread his ass cheeks apart, and heard Bokuto’s breath hitch before the alpha’s hands were on his hips and his thick cock pushing back inside.

This time Bokuto didn’t need encouragement; he started a brutal rhythm right from the beginning, and Suga had to use his hands to keep himself from sliding all over the desk. He pushed back to each thrust of Bokuto’s hips, unable to keep his voice in check as much as would have been appropriate for the place, and he felt his small cock jolt as he came, Bokuto’s length ramming right into his prostate with each push.

Bokuto leaned down, and his chest was hot, slick with sweat, and Suga loved the feeling of being pressed against the hard desk while his body was enveloped by the bigger alpha’s body.

“Fuck,” Bokuto stuttered, pulling Suga harder against each of his thrusts. “You’re so sexy.”

Suga could only moan in response, Bokuto’s rough voice travelling straight to his groin, and the alpha was breathing right into his ear, he was breathing hot air around them, and Suga wanted to turn his head to kiss his boyfriend.

The thought of Bokuto being his boyfriend made Suga smile wide, a small giggle escaping his mouth between moans, and in spite of his tired legs he did all he could to meet Bokuto’s harsh thrusts with all of his body. The alpha took a hold of Suga’s cock and jerked it in time with his pushes.

“I’m so close,” Bokuto groaned.

The feeling of his knot starting to swell pushed Suga over the edge, and he was certain he had never made such a loud noise when he came before, trying to drown it behind his hands. Bokuto pulled out with a grunt and Suga heard him jerk himself a couple of times before his hot seed shot on Suga’s back, splattering all over his skin and up to his shoulders. Bokuto slid his cock against Suga’s crack, his knot making Suga shiver with want, the hard flesh releasing everything while Bokuto milked himself dry.

When Bokuto stopped he stood still and breathed for a moment, cock still resting against Suga’s ass. Suga stayed in place, listening to the alpha’s breaths, listening to his body right behind his own.

“Ah, I made a mess,” Bokuto said after a while. “Sorry.”

Suga hummed in response and wiggled his ass, earning a half-hearted slap on his buttock.

“Stop moving,” Bokuto laughed. “I’ll clean you up.”

Suga waited for Bokuto to wipe his back clean with the tissues he had brought.

“I can’t believe I came this much,” Bokuto mumbled.

“It’s probably because of my pheromones,” Suga said. “I’ve heard that alpha’s come much more when they’re doing it with omegas.”

“Hm?” Bokuto replied as he finished wiping Suga’s skin. “Sounds believable.”

Suga stood up, testing his legs and finding them to be able to support him.

“I think I need a shower,” he said with a smile. “I’m not sure I want to go to a room full of alphas smelling like I just had the best sex of my life.”

Bokuto blushed and turned to pick up his clothes.

“You’re exaggerating,” the alpha said.

“I liked it,” Suga said and stepped to Bokuto. “You were perfect.”

Suga pulled Bokuto into a kiss, and the alpha placed his hands on Suga’s hips.

“I still can’t believe this is real,” Bokuto said with a shy smile on his lips. “I can’t believe I got you.”

“Me neither,” Suga whispered and kissed Bokuto again.

*

Suga was very much aware of the new tension between him and Daichi that had developed after he had returned to their team’s room freshly showered, and every single alpha’s eyes were on him in a second. He had seen even Tsukishima blush, and couldn’t face his teammates’ eyes.

”I did shower,” Suga said, face bright red, and went straight to his futon.

His words made the others avert their eyes, and he noticed how all of them glanced at Daichi. With determination he went to sleep, but there was nothing to do about the fact that the entire team now knew about his new alpha.

Leaving the camp was hard, because it meant leaving Bokuto behind. Suga had informed him about his upcoming heat, and Bokuto was excited to be visiting him soon. They had planned on being discreet when it was time to leave, but Suga couldn’t help pulling Bokuto into a last kiss before turning his back and hurrying to the car.

Daichi was glaring at him, so Suga decided to stay as far away as possible. He sat by the window and noticed how each person entering the bus hesitated over where to sit. Suga was prepared to spend the trip home alone, but Tanaka sat down next to him and smirked.

”Good camp,” the boy said, and Suga smiled him a thank-you.

Tanaka only spent part of the trip next to Suga, but even that was enough to make him feel less bad about Daichi. He was calmer, more capable of thinking clearly, and he came to a conclusion before they were home.

The following school day was difficult, because Suga couldn’t do anything about Daichi being in the same class. He continued keeping his distance, and Daichi did the same, although Suga could feel the alpha's eyes drilling into his back.

When the afternoon arrived, Daichi hurried to the club room. Suga took his time gathering his things and then headed towards the teachers’ lounge. His heart was hammering in his chest, but he had made his decision, and he was going to stick to it.

”Suga!” he heard Tanaka call when the alpha appeared in front of him. ”Where are you going? That’s the wrong way.”

”It’s the right way,” Suga said, unable to look Tanaka in the eyes. ”I’m going to tell Takeda-sensei that I’m leaving the club.”

”What?” Tanaka yelled so loud that everyone in the hallway turned to look. ”You can’t!”

”I’ve already thought it through,” Suga said. ”You can’t change my mind.”

Tanaka grasped both of Suga’s hands in a tight hold.

”Please don’t quit,” he said with urgency. ”We need you.”

”Not as much as you need Daichi,” Suga replied, unable to hide the sadness in his voice. ”When I’m there, he’s no good. I need to leave so you can have the captain you deserve.”

”Please, Suga,” Tanaka said, eyes desperate and voice pleading. ”Won’t you reconsider? Please?”

Suga sighed and slowly slid his hands off of Tanaka’s grip.

”I have made up my mind,” Suga said. ”But fine, I’ll wait until tomorrow before notifying Takeda-sensei. Nothing’s going to change, though.”

”Thank you!” Tanaka exclaimed and he was off, running towards the clubroom, and with a sigh Suga turned around to go home.

It was a warm day, a breeze blowing through Suga’s hair, sun painting the streets with white light. Suga didn’t feel so bright at the moment. He felt a knot in his chest, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, it was close to impossible.

He called Oikawa, who picked up almost immediately, voice just as bright as the sun.

”How are you?” Oikawa asked. ”I appreciated the picture you sent me.”

Suga’s ears blushed with the memory of the photo he had sent Oikawa of him and Bokuto cuddling under a tree, both of them smiling, but not for the camera, for each other.

”I miss him already,” Suga said.

”Of course you do,” Oikawa said with a sympathetic voice. ”I imagine it’s really hard to be away from him knowing that he can’t just pop by your house any minute.”

”Mm,” Suga mumbled.

He heard Oikawa say something to someone, and suddenly realised.

”You have practise now, don’t you,” Suga gasped. ”I’m so sorry, I completely forgot.”

”Hm?” Oikawa immediately reacted. ”Do you not have club today?”

”Uh,” Suga managed to get out, but the knot had moved from his chest to his throat.

”What’s wrong, Suga-chan?” Oikawa asked quietly.

Suga swallowed but couldn’t say a word. He didn’t even know what to say.

“Do you need some company?” Oikawa asked.

Suga nodded before realising that Oikawa couldn’t see it through the phone. He tried to speak, but even opening his mouth brought tears to his eyes, and he didn’t want to cry in public. He managed a squeak of some sort, hoping that Oikawa understood what it meant.

“Where are you right now?” Oikawa asked.

“On my way home,” Suga whispered, the words coming out easier because they weren’t so full of emotion.

“I’ll meet you there,” Oikawa said. “I’ll come right away.”

Suga wanted to argue, but because speaking was still a very difficult task for him, he merely squealed something to show his approval, and headed home with Oikawa’s promise to be there as soon as possible.

It didn’t take long, as Oikawa had promised. Suga had been slow himself, feeling like he was walking through drying glue. He had hardly taken off his shoes when the doorbell rang and Oikawa was there, a worried look on his otherwise glowing face.

“You look good,” Suga said, couldn’t help admiring Oikawa’s healthy appearance.

“I wish I could say the same about you,” Oikawa said, stepping in and kicking his shoes off. “You look like something really bad has happened.”

Suga looked down to the floor.

“It’s not like anything happened, really,” he whispered.

“Let’s settle down and then you’ll tell me all about it,” Oikawa said.

He took a hold of Suga’s arm and led the omega into his own bedroom. Oikawa sat them down next to each other, the warmth of his body next to Suga feeling comforting and real. This was reality, and Suga wasn’t sure that he liked it. He used to like it before, but lately everything he had known in his life had changed.

“What’s upsetting you?” Oikawa asked.

Suga didn’t know where to begin. He knew it would be the best to start with his latest decision, but he also wanted to first get rid of the knot that was still strangling him. He could hardly keep his thoughts together without tearing up.

“Clearly it’s hard to talk about it,” Oikawa said with a calming voice, stroking Suga’s arm with a soft hand. “Is it about the camp? Did something happen there?”

Suga thought for a moment before nodding.

“Does it have something to do with Bokuto?” Oikawa asked next.

Suga was surprised that Oikawa had learned the alpha’s name from the single text Suga had sent him, although he also felt that he shouldn’t be surprised at all.

“I miss him,” Suga said. “But that’s not it.”

“Do you want to talk about him first?” Oikawa asked. “Maybe that will help you relax a bit.”

Suga sniffed before talking.

“He’s really amazing,” he said. “He makes me laugh and I want to be with him all the time because of how happy he is. He glows when he smiles, and his eyes are amazing.”

“He sounds like a lot of fun,” Oikawa said with a smile.

“He’s really something,” Suga said. “You know, he didn’t want to confess his feelings to me because Kuroo liked me first.”

Oikawa didn’t know who Kuroo was, so Suga had to explain the situation in detail.

“That’s quite impressive for an alpha,” Oikawa said. “For Bokuto to not pursue because of his friend, and for Kuroo to make it happen for the two of you in spite of his own feelings.”

“I know,” Suga said. “I can hardly believe it. Or maybe Kuroo only wanted to get in my pants.”

“That makes it sound like he did?” Oikawa said with a raised eyebrow.

Suga nodded and blushed.

“I slept with them both,” he said quietly. “At the same time.”

“Wow,” Oikawa said and took a moment to process the words. “They must be amazing friends to be able to share an omega like that.”

“They’ve been fooling around together, so maybe that’s it,” Suga thought. “I just want to have Bokuto in bed with me instead of uncomfortable desks or benches. I want to lay him down and touch all over his body.”

“Sounds perfect,” Oikawa said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“My heat is coming up in a few weeks,” Suga said. “He’ll be here then. It’s not that long.”

“You can do it!” Oikawa said and hugged Suga with a bright laugh.

“What if I can’t?” Suga said. “What if we can’t make it work because of the distance? And what about next year?”

“That’s difficult,” Oikawa said, “but try to not think about it too much. Take it easy. You still have plenty of this school year left before making decisions about your future. You will figure it out.”

“But what if this is just a crush?” Suga asked quietly. “What if I only feel this way now that it’s all new and exciting, but when we get closer and get to spend more time with each other it gets as hard as it did with Daichi?”

Thinking about Daichi brought tears back to Suga’s eyes, as well as the knot into his throat.

“That’s a possibility,” Oikawa said. “And it’s almost certain that your feelings will change, and the giddiness will disappear. But if you really want to be with him, you’ll know that it’s worth it.”

“Really?” Suga asked, eyes filled with tears.

“I promise you,” Oikawa said and pulled Suga against him. “You’ll definitely know.”

Suga leaned his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and allowed the other omega to stroke his hair with gentle fingers.

“I decided to quit the volleyball club,” Suga whispered.

Oikawa froze for a moment before continuing the soft touches.

“Why?” he asked.

Suga turned his head to hide his face against Oikawa.

“I ruined Daichi’s life,” he managed before tears took over and his voice became thick with whimpers.

“No, no, Suga-chan,” Oikawa said, pulling Suga closer into a proper hug. “That’s not true.”

“It is,” Suga mumbled. “He can’t play properly when I’m there. Everyone knows I slept with Bokuto, and he thinks I’m a monster.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t think that,” Oikawa said. “Suga-chan, honey, you can’t think that. You broke up with him. He has to understand that.”

Suga was merely crying against Oikawa, the other omega pulling him against his soft pregnant body. For one mad moment Suga felt like Oikawa was a mother comforting him.

“It’s his fault if he can’t let go,” Oikawa said. “You have done nothing wrong.”

“I should have been more careful,” Suga slurred. “I should have made sure that no one could smell it on me. Or even better, I shouldn’t have slept with Bokuto at all.”

“That’s absolutely ridiculous,” Oikawa said patiently. “Sawamura can’t demand you to stay single or to not sleep with someone just because he’s not over you.”

Suga stayed quiet. Oikawa’s fingers were massaging his scalp, and he cuddled up to the omega.

“You’re allowed to have feelings,” Oikawa said. “You’re allowed to act according to them. Suga-chan, you have done everything exactly how you were supposed to.”

“I don’t want to quit volleyball,” Suga spluttered. “But they deserve a good captain, and Daichi is a good captain. They need him more than they need me.”

“That’s not true,” Oikawa said. “I may not have seen you play very much, but I already told you before what an important part of your team you are. I noticed it during our practise game, and the more I’ve gotten to know you the more I have understood that I was right. You’re just as important as a strong captain. You have your own part in the team dynamics.”

“I should have quit a while ago anyway,” Suga said. “I’m already a senior, and I should be preparing for exams.

“But you chose to keep playing,” Oikawa said. “You just said it, you want to play.”

“It’s not fair to Daichi,” Suga hiccupped.

“You think about what’s good for him way too much,” Oikawa said. “You need to remember what’s good for you.”

Suga nodded against Oikawa and knew that the omega was going to be a naturally good father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep wanting for Oikawa and Suga to bang and have to remind myself that they're both spoken for. Not in this universe. Leave it for another fic.


	5. Calm After a Storm

Oikawa was about to leave, when the doorbell rang. Suga had no idea who it could be, and he wasn’t all that happy about answering the door after having cried so much that his eyes were puffy and face red. He hesitated for a while, but then went to the door, dragging his feet and hoping that the person outside was too impatient to wait that long.

When Suga opened the door he groaned quietly.

”Koushi,” Daichi said with a serious face.

”What are you doing here?” Suga asked, voice strained and tired.

”I think we should talk,” Daichi said. ”I know we should talk.”

Suga wasn’t sure what to do. He stood there, slowly swaying on his feet, when he felt Oikawa’s presence next to him.

”You probably should,” Oikawa said and placed a hand on Suga’s shoulder. ”You’ll feel better.”

Suga shook his head and slumped back against Oikawa’s soft body.

”If you want to have Oikawa with you as support, I’m fine with that,” Daichi said. ”Please, Koushi. It’s important.”

Slowly Suga stepped aside from the door to allow room for Daichi to come in. The alpha did, bowing politely, and Suga turned around. Oikawa held him all the way back his room, Daichi following them quietly. Oikawa sat next to Suga, just like they had sat before, and Daichi kneeled across from them.

”I’m sorry,” Daichi said. ”I know I’ve been hard on you.”

Suga glanced at Daichi who did seem genuine, but then looked away. He didn’t really want to speak with Daichi, he didn’t want to get into another fight. He was tired of being angry.

”Tanaka told me you are going to quit volleyball,” Daichi continued. ”He also said you’re doing it because of me.”

Suga didn’t bear to look at Daichi. He had already cried about it enough for one day.

”He said something like you think you’re not as important to the team as I am,” Daichi said. ”Is it true? Is that how you really feel?”

Suga gave a slight nod that could have been interpreted as simple involuntary movement as he adjusted his position.

”It’s not true,” Daichi said immediately, voice firm and full of determination. ”You’re the vice-captain, Koushi. You are just as important as me.”

Suga still didn’t say anything. Oikawa was holding him steady, and he felt better than he would have by himself.

”Look,” Daichi started, hesitating slightly before continuing. ”I know it’s my fault you feel like you have to quit, and I hate being that person. Koushi, I hate being someone who always makes you feel like you can’t do what you want to do. I wanted to be your everything, but because I can’t be that, the least I can do is help you be happy.”

Suga hadn’t lifted his eyes to Daichi yet, but he was paying more attention.

”I’ve been upsetting you lately,” Daichi said. ”And I’ve done that on purpose because I’m selfish. I’m still in love with you, and I refused to understand that you had moved on. It was so quick too.”

”I already fell for Bokuto during the first camp,” Suga whispered. ”But it’s not like I broke up with you because of him.”

Suga looked at Daichi, who nodded seriously.

”I know,” he said. ”I know you wouldn’t end a relationship for a reason like that.”

”No, you don’t,” Suga felt like he had to argue.

Daichi smiled to Suga for the first time in weeks.

”Koushi, I know you well enough to know that,” the alpha said. ”I know it was my fault.”

”How?” Suga asked, and Daichi looked perplexed.

”What do you mean?” the alpha asked.

”How was it your fault?” Suga clarified. ”Everything you’ve said so far is bullshit. You haven’t meant a single word.”

Suga heard Oikawa’s silent gasp as Daichi stared at Suga with an empty look on his face.

”I meant everything I said,” Daichi stated.

”You didn’t mean shit,” Suga spat. ”If you’re not going to talk to me for real, then leave.”

Suga felt like his outburst lost momentum because he was still cuddled next to Oikawa, but Daichi seemed to take it seriously anyway. His face had gone pale, and his eyed were dark.

”I don’t understand what you want from me,” Daichi said quietly.

”Then you should go and stop bothering me,” Suga said. ”I don’t need this.”

”But I do!” Daichi said, raising his voice but still trying to keep it in control. ”You used to think about me too. Why has it suddenly become all about you?”

Suga shrugged.

”Koushi,” Daichi said almost pleadingly. ”Why don’t you care about me anymore?”

Daichi’s face had turned red as he spoke, and finally there were tears running down to his chin. Suga didn’t say anything, his eyes not even directed at Daichi.

“Why don’t you care about me anymore?” Daichi repeated, voice thick and eyes vulnerable.

“If I didn’t care about you, would I have chosen to quit the club?” Suga asked in return. “I know I make you uncomfortable and make you lose focus.”

“It’s not your fault,” Daichi said, wiping his left cheek with his hand. “It’s my own fault for not accepting the fact that you’re not my boyfriend anymore.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Suga said, eyes on the floor. “The team doesn’t deserve it. They need you to be able to play with concentration.”

“But what they want is you,” Daichi said. “When they overheard Tanaka yelling at me about your decision, do you think they were cheering with joy?”

“Oh,” Suga said before Daichi had even properly finished speaking. “So that’s why you’re here. They told you to talk to me, to talk me out of it. You didn’t even want to come.”

“I,” Daichi started, but couldn’t continue.

Suga was tired, and he wanted for Daichi to leave so he could sleep. The alpha, however, was staring at him with his teary eyes, lower lip trembling and hands turning to fists.

“I wanted to come,” Daichi said. “I want this to stop. I need this to stop.”

Suga glanced at Daichi, whose voice was laced with sadness.

“I don’t want to lose your friendship, Koushi,” Daichi said. “Please. It still hurts, but I have accepted the fact that you have a new alpha.”

“No, you haven’t,” Suga said.

“Maybe not,” Daichi said. “But I will. I want you to be happy.”

“I’m not,” Suga said.

Daichi flinched and looked at Suga with furrowed brows. Oikawa placed a calming hand on Suga’s shoulder.

“Why?” Daichi asked. “Doesn’t Bokuto make you happy?”

“I can’t be happy because I know that everything I do hurts you,” Suga said.

He couldn’t stop himself from bursting to tears again. He had been holding them back throughout the conversation, but it had become too difficult.

“No, Koushi,” Daichi said and leaned forward. “No, you can’t stop yourself for being happy because of me.”

“Shut up,” Suga spluttered.

He didn’t want to face Daichi anymore, so he turned his face to Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa stroked his back.

“Koushi,” Daichi said, his voice awfully quiet and stuffy.

Suga couldn’t immediately lift his head, he had to take a moment to breathe and calm down with Oikawa’s soothing scent encasing him. Oikawa smelled like home, and Suga missed feeling the kind of security the scent reminded him of. Oikawa shifted slightly, a soft hand landing on Suga’s hair to stroke it.

“Please,” Daichi said, voice defeated.

Slowly Suga turned his head, sniffling, and looked at Daichi, whose face was looking like a mess. It pleased Suga to see the alpha so emotional, as it was a look he had never seen on his face.

“You’re so stupid,” Suga mumbled. “How can you think I don’t care about you? Would I get so upset over the things you say if I didn’t care?”

Daichi’s nostrils flared as he tried to keep himself together.

“I don’t think I was the right omega for you anyway,” Suga said.

“That’s not true,” Daichi argued, but Suga gestured him to keep quiet.

“You never openly showed me emotions,” Suga said. “This is the first time I’ve ever seen you cry. You never even got angry. That time when Iwaizumi was really angry I didn’t think you were feeling anything, because you were so calm and collected.”

“I told you I wanted to protect you,” Daichi tried again, but Suga shook his head and frowned, waving at Daichi to stay silent.

“You told me later,” Suga said, “but other than that I never saw it. Even when I told you it was over you hardly even blinked an eye.”

Daichi’s lips were trembling but he didn’t say anything.

“You need someone who can make you open up more,” Suga said. “Clearly that someone wasn’t me.”

Daichi looked like he wanted to open his mouth and say something, but didn’t. He glanced at Oikawa before looking back at Suga, and wiped his face with both hands.

“Maybe you’re right,” he said quietly, voice coming from behind his hands before he lowered them. “I know I have issues I need to deal with, and I don’t blame you for choosing to leave that to me.”

“You probably need to find a more traditional omega,” Suga said. “Someone who is comfortable with themselves.”

Daichi’s eyes were filled with sorrow when he looked at Suga.

“Koushi,” he said and his voice broke, forcing him to swallow and cough before trying again. “Koushi, please don’t quit volleyball. The team needs you. I’m sure it will be easier for me to focus now that we’re back here and Bokuto isn’t- well, Bokuto isn’t close by and you don’t always smell like him.”

Suga would have blushed if his face wasn’t already red from all the crying. His eyes were heavy, and Daichi must have felt the same way.

“I need to accept that we’re over,” Daichi said. “I know that. And I guess I’m ready to do that now.”

Suga thought and lightly bit his lip.

“No matter what happens between the two of us,” Daichi continued, “you’ll always be an important member of the team. And I’ll always acknowledge that. Koushi, please come back and practise with us. I want the whole team together when we go to nationals.”

“When,” Suga couldn’t help laughing.

“Of course we’re going to nationals,” Daichi said and smiled, blinking his teary eyes. “You need to be there with us.

Suga wiped his face and looked at Daichi.

“Okay,” he said quietly. “If you think you can deal with me, then I will stay.”

“I can,” Daichi said. “I’ll be fine.”

Suga nodded thoughtfully.

“And you’ll be fine too,” Daichi said. “You should really go for your relationship with Bokuto. I’m sure the two of you are a good match.”

Suga raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not like I’m blind and stupid,” Daichi said. “Don’t worry about me so much. I’ll survive. I’m an alpha, after all.”

Suga flinched and frowned.

“I know you hate when I say stuff like that,” Daichi chuckled. “But I need it to feel like this isn’t the end.”

Suga nodded.

Daichi left, but Oikawa stayed for a while longer.

“How are you feeling?” the omega asked.

“I’m really tired,” Suga said. “I just want to sleep.”

“How about a shower?” Oikawa suggested. “I think that after crying a shower is good for clearing your head.”

Suga thought about it and decided to do like Oikawa suggested.

“I’ll wait for you here,” Oikawa said.

“Thanks,” Suga said, giving the omega a tired smile, and turned to go to the bathroom.

*

The next day Suga headed to the clubroom, anxious over how everyone would react. From what Daichi had told him he had understood that Tanaka hadn’t been discreet about him wanting to leave, so he expected everyone to be very much aware of it. He got so nervous before that he contemplated calling Oikawa for some encouragement, but then decided that he had already bothered the omega enough.

When Suga opened the door to the locker room, everything was normal. When the people inside realised it was him, however, they dropped whatever they were currently doing and turned their full attention to him.

“Suga-san!” Nishinoya exclaimed and jumped over to him. “You came!”

Suga smiled shyly at the people gathering around him.

“We missed you yesterday,” he heard Hinata chime.

Kageyama didn’t say anything, but he was in the group, a slightly angry pout on his flushed face, eyes averted. Tsukishima wasn’t really among the group at all, standing by himself, but he did meet Suga’s eyes and gave a short nod.

“What would we do without you!” Tanaka barked and draped a hand over Suga’s shoulders.

“Welcome back,” Yamaguchi smiled.

Suga felt dazed, and he wasn’t sure how to react. He had known that his appearance would cause a stir, but he hadn’t expected the overwhelming support his teammates were now showering him with.

“People, let him breathe,” Daichi commanded from the side, and the group disbanded, leaving Suga swaying by the door.

He took a moment to collect himself before changing into his training gear. On the way out Kageyama stopped by his side.

“I’m,” the boy started, stopping to turn his words over in his head. “You’re back.”

Suga smiled at the alpha, whose angry face hid his embarrassment, and nodded.

“Thank you,” he said.

Kageyama looked surprised and then flustered again. He quickly made his way out, and Suga shook his head with a smile. Tanaka was headed out with Nishinoya, but then stopped on his tracks, and turned to Suga. Nishinoya bounced ahead without noticing his friend was missing, and when the door clacked shut, Suga and Tanaka were the last ones left.

“How is Oikawa doing?” the alpha asked.

Suga turned to look at Tanaka in surprise.

“He’s fine,” he said. “The pregnancy’s going just great.”

“Good,” Tanaka said. “And how are you doing?”

Suga smirked.

“I’ll survive, probably,” he said. “I’m not sure what to say. A part of me wants to thank you for talking some sense into Daichi.”

“What does the other part want?” Tanaka asked, slightly guarded.

“Probably punch you for announcing it for the entire team while talking to Daichi,” Suga said with an innocent smile.

“You don’t have to do either,” Tanaka said. “Isn’t that a good compromise?”

Suga leaned closer to Tanaka before flashing a bright smile.

“Deal,” he said and laughed at Tanaka who dramatically sighed in relief.

The door opened and Daichi peeked inside.

“Oh, you’re still here,” he said.

“What?” Suga asked. “Are you here to make sure I don’t run away?”

Daichi laughed and stepped inside.

“Maybe?” he said. “That’s probably why I left my kneepads in here.”

“You know, Daichi,” Suga said and waited for the alpha to turn to him. “I never slept with Tanaka.”

Tanaka made a funny sound in his throat and Daichi leaned his head to the side.

“Really?” he asked. “Well, I guess I always secretly knew that. It was just easier to make you into a heartless…”

“Slut?” Suga suggested.

“Your words, not mine,” Daichi said with a small smile. “Sorry for accusing you.”

Suga glanced at Tanaka whose face was bright red.

“Let’s go practise then,” Suga exclaimed and led Tanaka out of the room.

Daichi followed them with his kneepads in hand. Suga couldn’t help smiling secretly. It seemed that things had finally calmed down.

*

Daichi had stayed true to his word and focused better on volleyball. Suga had decided that it was enough, so he continued playing with the team. He enjoyed the feeling of having his life back together, at least if he didn’t consider his love life. Being in a long-distance relationship was even harder than he had imagined, and he had already imagined it to be hard. Coming to terms with the fact that he couldn’t see Bokuto unless it was on camera, he couldn’t smell him after a hard volleyball practise, he couldn’t hold him close every day if he so chose was so hard that sometimes Suga lay awake at night wondering if it was all worth it. He hadn’t talked about the future with Bokuto yet, knowing that it was very early in the relationship for that, but there was also the tiny voice at the back of his head reminding him that this was his senior year in high school, and next year would be completely different.

If it was the simple matter of deciding where Suga would most like to continue his studies, he wouldn’t hesitate to say that Tokyo would offer a good variety of choices for him. If it was only about him and Bokuto, he wouldn’t mind moving to Tokyo to be closer to his boyfriend and establish a new way of living in a big city.

However, there was one thing that kept him uncertain. One single reason might not sound like it would be enough, but for Suga it was the biggest reason he had ever faced.

Oikawa Tooru.

While some people may say it was silly to base your entire future plans around a friendship rather than your own goals, Suga couldn’t imagine life without Oikawa. They hadn’t known each other very long, merely months, but his friendship with the omega was already stronger than any friendship he had ever had before. He had never felt such a connection to another person, and he was almost certain it was because they were both omega. Oikawa had quickly become his best friend, and he didn’t want to waste any more of his life without having a best omega friend.

Not to mention Oikawa was pregnant, and Suga wanted to be there for him. It seemed that the omega had come to terms with the fact that his pregnancy might be the result of rape, but Suga also didn’t know if it was really true. Even though Oikawa had been more honest with him than he had sometimes been with Iwaizumi, there was still also a part of him that the omega didn’t like exposing. Suga wondered if his own problems of late might have kept Oikawa from talking to him about any concerns he had.

Suga was rolling around in bed, trying to sleep, but sleep evaded him. It was no wonder with how fast his mind was going, and he buried his face into the pillow and groaned. His heat was close, which might have also contributed to his uneasiness, and Bokuto was arriving the following day.

Thinking about Bokuto made Suga’s stomach flip. He couldn’t wait to see the alpha again, couldn’t wait to have him all to himself for the following few days.

They had gotten incredibly lucky too: Suga’s parents were both leaving for an overnight trip the next morning, so Suga wouldn’t have to explain Bokuto appearing to help him get through his heat until it was already over. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to not tell them beforehand, and he was almost certain that his own cowardice would cause Bokuto trouble when he would surely run into his parents during a bathroom break or when he would go to the kitchen to get a glass of water and his parents would suddenly show up. He just couldn’t bring himself to talk about his break-up with his parents now that he had finally been able to calm down.

Before Suga and Daichi had their talk, Suga hadn’t quite realised how much their breakup had really bothered him. He had been very much aware of how much he didn’t want to do anything to hurt Daichi, but after their talk he had felt like a huge load had been lifted from his shoulders and he could breathe easier. It seemed that the alpha had also found some sort of closure, because he could now look at Suga without getting an expression of longing and heartbreak on his face, and they could spend more time together with Asahi as a trio without awkward silences or tension when their eyes met or they both spoke at the same time.

Suga thought about Oikawa and what the omega would say if he asked him for advice. He hadn’t done that yet, but he was quite sure that Oikawa would tell him to think about himself rather than anyone else. It wouldn’t be helpful in the least, Suga sighed. When he thought about Oikawa, he was also thinking about himself. When he thought about the opportunities and new challenges of Tokyo, he was thinking about himself. He decided to talk to Bokuto when the alpha arrived the next day to hear what he had planned for his future.

With that resolution Suga finally fell asleep, and his sleep was deep.

*

Morning felt good, so Suga decided it was safe for him to go to school, for as long as he didn’t stay for the club. He notified Bokuto, who immediately said he would take an earlier train to arrive in time for Suga to meet him at the station after school.

All day Suga was excited about seeing Bokuto again. He had a hard time concentrating on anything other than the thought of the alpha finally being by his side again.

“It’s about time for your heat again, isn’t it?” Daichi asked during lunch break.

Asahi slightly choked on his food, never having grown accustomed to the fact that Suga went to heat regularly and had always been open about it to his friends.

“I’m skipping club today, actually,” Suga said.

Daichi nodded, and Asahi tried to hide the tremble of his hands.

“You must be excited to see Bokuto again,” Daichi said.

Suga tried to study the alpha’s face, but it didn’t seem bitter.

“I am,” he said.

He couldn’t help the smile that took over his face when he thought about Bokuto and how soon they would be together again.

“You’re glowing,” Daichi said with a gentle voice.

Suga looked at the alpha, whose eyes looked almost flirty with the way he was smiling.

“You are,” Asahi added, voice still waving and nervousness all over his features.

“I can’t wait to see him,” Suga said.

He glanced at Daichi, but the alpha seemed to be completely calm, unlike Asahi.

“Asahi,” Suga said and the alpha swiftly turned to look at him. “Why are you so jittery?”

Suga smiled and pat Asahi’s shoulder.

“He’s right, you know,” Daichi said and turned to look at the nervous boy. “When will you get over the fact that Koushi is an omega and has his omega needs?”

Asahi looked like he was going to choke on the air he was breathing, before he quickly shook his head.

“That’s not it?” Suga asked, cocking his head to the side.

“It’s still about us breaking up?” Daichi asked, his searching eyes drilling into Asahi. “You can calm down. I’ve grown up and accepted the fact that Koushi has found his happiness elsewhere.”

Suga raised his eyebrow at Daichi, who coughed.

“I have almost accepted it,” Daichi corrected himself. “I mean, it stings, but who doesn’t want to see Koushi happy like this?”

Suga smiled shyly at the compliment. Asahi’s eyes were moving between him and Daichi.

“So,” Daichi continued. “If you want to congratulate Koushi for scoring a good mate or appreciate how good he looks with his new alpha, go for it.”

Daichi did make a face when he spoke, but didn’t let it be heard in his voice.

“In fact, let me be the first here to acknowledge that you and Bokuto look very good together,” he said. “And I especially like how happy he makes you.”

“Thank you, Daichi,” Suga said sincerely. “It means a lot to me that you’re willing to say that.”

“I know,” Daichi said and grimaced.

Asahi did look slightly better, but he still didn’t say anything. Suga and Daichi looked at each other before shrugging and continuing their lunches.

“I’m just thankful that we’re friends again,” Asahi said after a long silence.

Both Suga and Daichi turned to look at the alpha who couldn’t face them.

“We were always friends with you,” Suga said.

“You won’t get rid of us that easily,” Daichi laughed.

Asahi smiled, and Suga pat him in the back.

*

The moment school was over Suga rushed to the railway station to meet Bokuto. He was early, and had to wait for the train to arrive, not quite able to sit still, so he was standing by a pillar, swaying gently while looking at the clock. He was constantly checking his phone for any messages from Bokuto, but his boyfriend was keeping quiet. Suga took it as a good sign, and continued looking around to somehow make the time pass faster.

“Suga!” he eventually heard someone call, and turned to search for the source.

“Bokuto!” he exclaimed when he finally saw the alpha bouncing in the crowd of people heading his way.

Bokuto rushed past the people blocking his way and nearly ran to Suga. He lifted Suga into a tight warm hug, kisses falling all over Suga’s face, and Suga laughed, hugging the alpha just as tightly as he was being held.

“I missed you so much,” Bokuto said against Suga’s face.

“I missed you too,” Suga replied with giggles as Bokuto nuzzled their noses together with a bright smile on his face.

Bokuto lowered Suga back down but didn’t let go quite yet, pressing a final kiss on Suga’s lips before straightening his back.

“Welcome,” Suga said and laughed at how silly it sounded.

“I’m glad to be here,” Bokuto said and took a hold of Suga’s hand. “Are we headed straight to your place?”

“I think so,” Suga said. “I’m not sure how much longer it’s safe for me to stay outside.”

“We should already be on our way then,” Bokuto stated, and pulled Suga towards the exit.

Suga allowed Bokuto to lead him outside, where he took control and showed Bokuto the way to his home.

“Like I said before, my parents are gone until tomorrow evening,” Suga said when they stepped inside.

“That’s probably good,” Bokuto said. “I’m not sure how I’d feel about meeting them just moments before your heat, knowing that they know exactly what we’ll be doing.”

Suga laughed.

“I understand that so well,” he said. “What about your parents? Did you tell them why you’re here?”

Bokuto looked down to his toes and blushed.

“I might have not been very clear about my reasons to come over,” he said. “Although they probably guessed. Why else would I leave in the middle of the week? But I want you to be there with me when I tell them.”

“That’s sweet,” Suga said and pulled Bokuto down to a kiss. “You’re so sweet.”

Bokuto chuckled and kissed the tip of Suga’s nose.

“Shall we go to my room then?” Suga asked.

Bokuto nodded and enthusiastically followed Suga, who pointed out different rooms on the way. When they got to his bedroom, Bokuto froze to the doorway.

“What?” Suga asked and turned to look at the alpha, who was breathing heavily.

“It’s just that,” Bokuto started, and took a moment to breathe. “It’s just your smell. This room smells so much like you. It’s quite overwhelming.”

“That’s so cute,” Suga said quietly, not entirely sure how Bokuto would feel about it.

“Wow,” Bokuto said and stepped into the room. “I’m starting to understand that you really are my omega and I’m your alpha and that you’re going to heat soon.”

“Does it frighten you?” Suga asked while pulling Bokuto properly into the room to shut the door.

“A bit,” Bokuto said and looked down to the floor.

“It’s okay,” Suga said and reached up to stroke Bokuto’s hair. “I understand that it’s your first time. Maybe I forget at times, but you just keep reminding me if that happens.”

Bokuto nodded thoughtfully before looking around the room.

“Do you know what it’s like?” Suga asked, settling down on his bed.

Bokuto looked at him with his confused puppy-dog look and Suga giggled.

“Heat,” Suga clarified. “Do you know what it’s like?”

Bokuto shook his head, a slight tint of red rising to his face.

“I’ll tell you,” Suga said, patting the bed by himself. “I’ll tell you what it’s like for me so you’ll know what to expect.”

“I mean,” Bokuto said, stiffly sitting down next to Suga. “I technically know what happens, but that’s just from school.”

“It’s okay,” Suga said and pulled Bokuto closer, trying to get the alpha to relax. “I mean, _I_ didn’t know before it happened to me. And even after the first time it changed.”

“Does it usually go the same way?” Bokuto asked.

“Pretty much yeah,” Suga said. “Before I get really desperate I usually just feel like touching myself, and I do that. I like doing it, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to start with that.”

“Anything you want,” Bokuto said, glancing at Suga with wide eyes. “You should get whatever you want!”

Suga kissed Bokuto’s cheek.

“It quickly gets to the point when I need you,” he said, and Bokuto blushed. “I’ll tell you when it happens, so you’ll know. After that it’s really simple. You just do what you want to do with me.”

Bokuto looked away for a brief moment before looking back.

“Shouldn’t I be doing what you want?” he asked. “You’re the one in heat.”

Suga laughed gently.

“I’m always going to ask you to go hard and fast,” he said. “That’s just how it feels, but really you don’t have to listen to that. It’s your first time, so you should listen to yourself.”

Bokuto still looked uneasy, and Suga wondered if it would be terrible of him to talk about Daichi in the situation. He decided to take a chance.

“You know,” he started, “during my previous heat I was still with Daichi. And he had certain things that he never wanted to do. But I asked him to do something he didn’t want to do in spite of it. He refused and left me alone. And what I’m trying to say is that refusing me isn’t going to kill me. It sucks, and I’ll probably curse you to hell, but I can also deal with myself enough so that you just wait until I’m a bit calmer and do it your way.”

Bokuto looked thoughtful, he was lightly chewing his bottom lip, and Suga was out of ideas.

“Let your nature take over,” Suga said and leaned against the alpha’s sturdy body. “It will tell you what to do with me.”

Without waiting for an answer Suga pulled Bokuto into a kiss. Their lips brushed and Suga pushed Bokuto to lie down before pressing both their lips and bodies firmer together. Bokuto placed his hands on Suga’s back, and Suga shivered with how good it felt to be held by the much bigger alpha. Suga’s hands were on Bokuto’s cheeks. They were soft, and Suga smiled as he opened his mouth to lick at the seam of Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto smiled too when he opened his mouth to welcome Suga’s slippery tongue inside. His smile was contagious, and Suga smiled more, both of them with such wide smiles it made kissing difficult. Suga’s tongue licked into Bokuto’s mouth, and Bokuto tasted like himself, exactly like Suga had remembered.

“I missed you,” Bokuto mumbled into the kiss, and Suga giggled.

“I missed you too,” he said with a final lick against Bokuto’s lips before pulling away. “I’m never in the mood right before my heat, so we should probably stop here.”

“Oh, okay,” Bokuto said and let his hands drop from Suga’s back.

“I don’t mind being held by you,” Suga said and pressed his face to the crook of Bokuto’s neck. “I just don’t want to take it too far.”

Bokuto made a noise of acknowledgement and lifted one hand back to Suga’s back. He stroked Suga slowly, the warmth of his touch making Suga melt and hum in appreciation.

“Bokuto,” Suga said. “Koutarou?”

Bokuto jerked with the sudden use of his first name.

“Is it too early for that?” Suga hurried to ask and lifted his head to look at the alpha.

“I don’t mind, I guess,” Bokuto said. “Does that mean I get to call you Koushi?”

Suga nodded excitedly.

“I like the way my name sounds when you say it,” he said with a smile.

“Koushi,” Bokuto said, tasting the name on his tongue.

“Koutarou,” Suga said. “I actually wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh?” Bokuto asked and raised his eyebrows.

“What plans do you have for future?” Suga asked, trying to sound nonchalant and keep his curiosity simple.

“Oh,” Bokuto said and thought for a moment. “I’m not sure. I guess I don’t have the brains to study further.”

“You silly,” Suga said. “You can do whatever you want to do.”

Bokuto smiled sweetly.

“Koushi, you’re too kind to me,” he said. “You will find out sooner or later that I’m not very good at anything.”

“That’s not true,” Suga said and nuzzled his nose against Bokuto’s cheek.

“I guess I could try going pro,” Bokuto said. “That’s the one thing I’m good at!”

“You’re really good at volleyball,” Suga agreed. “It would be a waste of your skills if you didn’t go for it.”

Bokuto smiled brightly and Suga could feel a buzz in his body.

“What about you?” Bokuto asked the inevitable question. “Are you going to go pro too?”

“No way,” Suga said and blushed. “I’m not that good.”

“Yes, you are,” Bokuto said.

“I’m not even a starter,” Suga pointed out. “I’m just a casual player.”

“Oh,” Bokuto said and Suga could see that the alpha didn’t know what else to say.

“I want to keep studying,” Suga said. “I’m just not sure where.”

“Ah,” Bokuto replied.

Suga stayed quiet for a while. He wasn’t sure if Bokuto had actually understood what he was trying to say, and he wondered if it was a good idea to really continue on the subject right now.

“Have you thought about coming to Tokyo?” Bokuto asked, and Suga jumped.

“I have,” Suga replied slowly. “But I also have something that makes me hesitate.”

“Is it me?” Bokuto asked immediately, entire body tensing with worry.

“No!” Suga hurried to say. “If anything you would be my first reason to move to Tokyo!”

Suga looked at Bokuto and thought that if the alpha had a tail he would be wagging it right at that moment.

“Then what’s keeping you from making that decision?” Bokuto asked.

Suga hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to tell Bokuto. Maybe the alpha wouldn’t understand. Maybe he would be upset that Suga valued a friendship so much that their relationship wasn’t enough to convince him to move. Maybe he would laugh at Suga for being such a typical omega.

“Koushi?” Bokuto asked and stroked Suga’s cheek.

“Oikawa,” Suga said quietly.

“Oikawa?” Bokuto repeated slowly. “Who exactly is Oikawa?”

“He’s my best friend,” Suga said, keeping his voice quiet in the hopes that if he spoke quietly enough it would distract Bokuto.

“Oh, is he that friend you talked about during camp?” Bokuto immediately asked, face lighting up with understanding. “And he is an omega too?”

“Yes,” Suga said, still reserved.

“Well I sure understand that,” Bokuto said. “My brother is omega and he has the closest relationship with his omega friends. Yeah, I guess that makes it difficult for you to want to leave.”

“You think it makes sense?” Suga asked surprised.

“Sure, of course!” Bokuto said. “In fact I’m a bit jealous that omegas can have such tight relationships together. Alphas are only friends for as long as you push an omega between them.”

“What about you and Kuroo?” Suga asked.

Bokuto blushed.

“Well, he made sure to not let you come between us,” he said slowly. “But when he finds someone, will we have time to hang out anymore?”

“You need to make time,” Suga said. “The two of you are so close. I can’t imagine both of you in a relationship changing that.”

“I hope so,” Bokuto said thoughtfully, lips pursed.

“I know so,” Suga said and kissed Bokuto’s lips until the alpha was smiling again.

“Koushi,” he said. “Can I meet Oikawa? I want to meet your best friend.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Suga said. “Maybe Friday? My heat should be over by then.”

“Can I spend the weekend?” Bokuto asked, blinking his eyes hopefully.

“Are you sure you can?” Suga asked. “You’re already missing school because of me.”

“I promise to work harder next week,” Bokuto said.

“You know what, Koutarou?” Suga said. “You should do some work right now.”

Bokuto deflated under Suga, and the omega couldn’t help laughing.

“I’m serious,” he said, still giggling at the pouting alpha. “Do some homework so you won’t be left too far behind.”

With a mumbled protest Bokuto rolled up from the bed and went to get various books from his bag.

“I’ll go get something to drink,” Suga said and got up from the bed too.

Suga could have sworn Bokuto’s hair was pouting with him.

*

Suga worked with Bokuto for a while, until he became too restless to focus. He was surprised by how concentrated Bokuto was on his work, and decided it was better to leave the alpha be. He got up and picked up the hoodie Bokuto had discarded earlier on the floor. He took it to his bed and placed it on his pillow while he arranged his blanket, adding the hoodie on it. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and noticed another shirt peeking from Bokuto’s bag. He quickly snatched it and placed it on the pile, nodding to himself with a smile.

Suga sat for a moment, gently rocking side to side until his legs got so jittery he had to get up. He headed to the closet and brought out a couple of more blankets to bring to bed with him. He picked up his own hoodie he had abandoned on his chair the previous day, discreetly pulled out a pair of sweatpants from Bokuto’s bag, and on the bed they went. He sat down again, and noticed Bokuto looking at him with a smile.

“Are you building a nest?” the alpha asked with a soft laugh.

“Am I?” Suga asked and turned to look at his bed that was getting crowded. “Well.”

“It’s cute,” Bokuto said with a dreamy look on his face.

“I don’t usually get this far,” Suga said thoughtfully, not even sure if he was talking to Bokuto or himself.

He glanced at Bokuto, who had abandoned his work in order to watch him sit by the nest he had been building. Something about the atmosphere was different than any other time he was going to heat. He couldn’t quite name it, but it was definitely there.

“You shouldn’t think too much,” Bokuto said softly. “Your nature is taking over, isn’t it? There’s nothing rational about it.”

Suga nodded. Bokuto was right. He shouldn’t try to rationalise something that couldn’t be helped. Yet he couldn’t stop trying to figure out what was going on. He watched Bokuto who turned back to his books with a sigh, tapping the table with his pen. The alpha was slightly hunched, his round back looking big and soft, and the lines of his muscular back gave Suga tingles. His body was getting warmer, and he absentmindedly took off his shirt, adding it to the pile on his bed. He was stroking his chest, down to his stomach, and suddenly he realised what it was that was different.

Suga stopped for a moment to think, but his conclusion sounded right. He didn’t want to believe it, but there was no way for him to deny it.

Suga was hoping for Bokuto to get him pregnant.

It explained the domestic feeling of the nest pressing behind his back, it explained the obsessive thought of Bokuto knotting him that had just occurred to his mind, and it was scary and exciting at the same time.

Suga sniffed, and Bokuto turned to look at him, eyes widening and tongue slipping out to lick his lips when he saw Suga gently playing with his nipples. Then he frowned.

“Is there something wrong?” Bokuto asked. “You look unhappy.”

“I don’t want to have babies,” Suga said. “I’m not ready to have babies.”

Bokuto looked at him with a confused face.

“You don’t have to have babies until you want them,” he said.

“But I want you to impregnate me,” Suga said.

Bokuto blushed at Suga’s bluntness, and swallowed.

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to feel during heat?” Bokuto asked. “I always thought that’s what heats are for.”

Suga took a moment before answering.

“I’ve never felt this way before,” he said with a frown of confusion.

Bokuto twitched on his spot, clearly wanting to get closer to comfort Suga but also remembering the omega’s previous words or wanting to be alone first.

“I’ve never wanted to feel alpha seed inside me this bad,” Suga said with a moan, fingers twisting his nipple. “I want you to fill me up so much it will inevitably impregnate me.”

“You’re on birth control, aren’t you?” Bokuto asked and Suga nodded.

“Koutarou,” Suga whined. “I want your knot.”

Bokuto groaned and stood up before stopping again.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “You don’t want to get started by yourself first?”

Suga determinedly shook his head.

“I want you now,” he said. “Alpha. Koutarou. My alpha.”

With a couple of long steps Bokuto was by Suga’s bed, jeans already open and falling down his legs. Bokuto quickly stepped out of his clothes, shirt tossed aside before he had even gotten close to the bed, and he bent down to get rid of the rest of Suga’s clothes. Suga lay back and lifted his hips to allow his pants to be pulled off, and kicked his legs to help Bokuto, only causing him to struggle more.

Suga was staring down to Bokuto’s cock that was already hard, so ready to push into his hungry hole which was getting more and more slippery with slick each passing moment. Suga groaned quietly, reaching out to Bokuto’s body, although not entirely sure about what he was trying.

Bokuto finally leaned down and joined Suga on the bed. His body was so close Suga could feel the warmth radiating from it, but still too far away, still not close enough to satisfy the itch Suga was feeling.

“I want your cock,” Suga muttered against Bokuto’s shoulder, and Bokuto lifted himself up to look at him.

“Are you sure?” Bokuto asked. “Can I just go in like this? You don’t want some kind of preparation?”

“Now!” Suga demanded, spreading his legs as wide as he could and rolling his hips up to present his twitching entrance.

Bokuto sniffed the air and closed his eyes to swallow. He looked back at Suga.

“Let your nature take over,” Suga repeated his earlier words, and Bokuto nodded.

Bokuto took a firm hold of Suga’s hips, turning the omega’s body to a better position, before grabbing the base of his thick cock and pressing the tip against Suga.

“More,” Suga moaned.

Bokuto let out a loud breath and pushed past the tight ring of Suga’s entrance, slowly sliding the tip of his cock inside. Suga moaned and rolled his hips in order to get more of Bokuto inside, and the alpha let go of his cock, pushing it in all the way before pulling out to push back in. He set a pace that was fast but not brutal, their hips meeting with each well measured thrust, and Suga managed to wonder if Bokuto was doing it on purpose or if this was simply the way nature had intended his alpha instincts to work.

“Good,” Suga breathed, taking a hold of his own cock to help with the ache he was feeling stronger with each passing second.

Bokuto leaned down, chest pressing against Suga and hips moving with fluidity. He was groaning quietly with each thrust, forehead leaning onto the bed, and Suga was starting to feel satisfaction approaching, pooling somewhere deep inside him, and each time Bokuto hit his prostate it was pulled out.

“Koushi,” Bokuto whined and reached a hand to Suga’s cock.

Suga let out a whimper of his own, let go of his cock and allowed Bokuto to cover the hard flesh with his big palm, the callouses from volleyball more apparent on his touch than Suga’s own. It only took a couple of strokes for Suga to release, body tightening, arms draping around Bokuto’s shoulders, and a moan climbing up from his chest.

After his first orgasm Suga lost control of his hips, meeting Bokuto’s thrusts with eagerness, causing the alpha to make more noise. Bokuto lifted up his upper body and took a hold of Suga’s wrists, pinning the arms to the bed. He was looking at Suga, golden eyes heated and piercing, and Suga had a hard time meeting the intense gaze because just the fact that Bokuto was looking at him so openly made his body twist and squirm with pleasure. Bokuto’s mouth was open, hips working Suga into the mattress, and it was enough to bring Suga to the edge a second time.

“Fuck,” Bokuto muttered, his pace faltering. “You’re so hot, Koushi.”

The alpha’s voice was rough and hurried, and Suga moaned in response. He thought that he might get off on Bokuto’s voice alone. Then Bokuto’s cock hit his prostate dead on, and Suga’s focus was drawn back to the feeling of an alpha inside him, spreading his tight hole wide open.

His thoughts were cut when Bokuto suddenly stopped with a groan and pulled out. Suga whined at the loss, and looked helplessly up at the alpha, whose hairline was sticky with sweat, small beads of it travelling down his neck to his chest.

“Turn around,” Bokuto commanded, and Suga did so without hesitating or even thinking.

Bokuto didn’t wait for Suga to lift his hips up; the alpha simply placed his hands on the omega’s pert ass and spread the cheeks apart to reveal the twitching entrance that was glistening with slick.

“Shit,” Bokuto mumbled to himself, and Suga wasn’t sure what to do with his legs.

Bokuto placed himself between Suga’s legs, Suga getting the hint and spreading them to allow more room for the alpha. Then without a pause Bokuto sunk his fat cock into the tight heat of Suga’s ass.

“Koutarou,” Suga whimpered as the alpha started fucking him with new vigour, the new angle driving his cock into the omega’s prostate with each thrust.

Bokuto grunted in response and lowered his upper body to touch Suga’s back. Suga’s body formed a beautiful arch as he opened his mouth to a silent scream, a third orgasm ripping out of him as his cock was rubbing against the bed. Bokuto didn’t stop or slow down, hips moving faster than before, hands keeping Suga’s ass cheeks parted for him. His cock was throbbing inside Suga, the thickness of it maintaining the feeling of being spread open, and Suga pressed his face firmly into the pillow to take it all, he wanted to take everything Bokuto could offer him.

Each push of Bokuto’s cock was gathering pleasure in Suga, and he felt his back arch in a way it had never done before, his head thrown back and high-pitched whines flooding their surroundings. Weakly he reached out to pull on Bokuto’s hair, bringing their faces closer together, trying to take in the feelings as well as the unmistakably alpha smell that had filled the room. Bokuto was grunting low in his throat, right next to Suga’s ear, and Suga was ready to cry with how good he felt.

When Suga felt Bokuto’s knot swelling up, he did actually shed a couple of tears, the stretch so perfect and good but bordering painful as Bokuto kept going until he pushed deep once more and released inside Suga. Bokuto’s moan was reverberating through Suga’s body, the feeling of being filled up with the hot seed of an alpha driving him back to the edge, and with a loud yelp he came with a shudder. His insides tightened around Bokuto’s knot, causing the alpha to groan and jerk his hips, and Suga closed his eyes to allow himself to really feel himself being knotted.

After a moment of catching his breath Bokuto lay down on his side and pulled Suga against his chest.

“No one’s ever knotted me from behind,” Suga said, happy to feel the alpha’s warmth against his naked back.

“Oh?” Bokuto replied. “Isn’t this more comfortable for cuddling afterwards?”

Suga thought about it, unable to keep his hips completely still with the amazing feeling of Bokuto’s huge knot keeping their bodies tightly together and pushing his insides wide open.

“Maybe,” Suga said then. “I like it.”

Bokuto pressed a wet kiss on Suga’s nape.

“I wish I could see your face, though,” Suga added.

“Me too,” Bokuto said. “But I like feeling you against me like this. It makes me happy.”

Suga closed his eyes slowly before opening them again. He looked down to his waist where Bokuto’s hand was resting against him, and reached out to pull the hand to his chest.

“It makes me happy too,” Suga said. “I’m surprised but this position makes me feel like I’m important.”

“You are,” Bokuto said, lips ghosting over Suga’s shoulder. “You are so important.”

Suga felt like his entire body was smiling at Bokuto’s words.

“I’m glad I got you,” Bokuto said.

“I’m glad I got you,” Suga answered and laced their fingers together.

“So how do you usually like it?” Bokuto asked. “Do you want to come again or wait until the second wave hits?”

“I want to wait,” Suga said. “Right now all I want is to lie here with you.”

Bokuto was pressing small kisses on Suga’s shoulder and neck, soft enough to relax rather than excite. Suga closed his eyes and let happiness take him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I proofread this chapter while being ill and super tired so I hope everything makes sense and I didn't miss too many mistakes.
> 
> It's interesting that no matter how many times I read a chapter before publishing, I always keep finding mistakes when I read it again.
> 
> Anyway this is not the end of this AU yet, so stay tuned for more omegaverse action!
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
